


Blissful Sins

by ClaraOswin



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Medieval Egypt, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Sultante, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Begum Jensen, Bottom Jensen, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Claiming, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Felching, Fluff and Angst, Fondling, Forgiving Jensen, Gentleness, Groping, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy Ending like my all other stupid stories, Incest, Innocent Jensen, Jared is Jensen and Jeffrey's biological son, Jealous Jared, Jensen is Jared's male omega mommy, Knot Head Alpha Jared, Lactation, Large Cock, Light Masochism, Lingerie, Lying Jared, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Jared, Masochist Jensen, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, More tags to be added, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oblivious Jensen, Obsession, Obsessive Jared, Obsessive-Compulsive, Omega Jensen, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jared, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Prince Jared - Freeform, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Sexually Frustrated Jared, Sleeping Together, Smut, Sounding, Squiting, Stockholm Syndrome, Sultan Jeffrey, Sweet/Cute Jensen, Too Beautiful Jensen, Top Jared, Typical Alpha Jared, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Veils/Burqa, Voyeurism, bathing together, oedipus complex, secrets and lies, smell kink, suggestions are welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared starts having inappropriate/sexual feelings about his mother when he hits puberty. After a few years of internal struggle and denial, he finally gives in to those temptations. When his mommy has another child, Jared's jealousy reaches it's peak and he starts manipulating his mommy into giving him what he wants.</p><p>Jensen is oblivious to his feelings and desires. He doesn't understand the hidden agenda and perviness behind Jared's simple and affectionate requests.</p><p>Jared takes his pleasure from his mommy, bit by bit. Making sure that Jensen doesn't get any doubts.</p><p>Later on when he is old enough, he challenges his father Jeffrey, the sultan of Egypt and claims his mommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.
> 
> This story starts in 1354 AD, Medieval period of Egypt. 
> 
> Jeffrey is the sultan of Egypt and is a typical knot head alpha. He defeated Jensen's father (the previous sultan of Egypt) and claimed the kingdom, along with his little omega boy. He banished Jensen's parents from the sultanate.
> 
> He married nine years old Jensen and made him his begum. Later on they have an alpha son Jared, who becomes sexually attracted towards his mommy when he enters his teenage.
> 
> If it makes you uncomfortable then leave now. I really don't need haters here.
> 
> Suggestions are always welcome as long as they are nicely said. Don't be rude.
> 
> So, kinky souls like me, enjoy this story.
> 
> Btw stole the facts from Wikipedia so don't sue. :P

  


Egypt was evolving, it was developing and moving on to a new era after the notorious rule of the Ayyubids.

In 639 AD, Egypt was ruled at first by the governors who were acting in the name of the Righteous Caliphs, and then the Ummayad Caliphs in Damascus. But in 747 AD the Ummayads were overthrown. In 1174, Egypt came under the rule of Ayyubids that lasted until 1252.

 

The Ayyubids were extremely vicious, power hungry rulers, who did not do much for the welfare of Egypt. They were overthrown by their own bodyguards, known as the Mamluks, who ruled under the suzerainty of Abbasid Caliphs until 1517, when Egypt became part of the Ottoman Empire.

 

The Mamluk sultanate which ran from 1250 to 1517 AD emerged from the weakening of the Ayyubid realm in Egypt and Syria. The Ayyubid sultans depended on slave soldiers for military organization, yet Mamluks of Qipchaq Turkic origin eventually overthrew the last Ayyubid sultan in Egypt, al-Malik al-Ashraf and established their own rule. Their unusual political system did not rely entirely on family succession to the throne therefore slaves were also recruited into the governing class. Following the defeat of Mongol armies at the Battle of ‘Ayn Jalut, the Mamluks inherited the last Ayyubid strongholds in the eastern Mediterranean. Within a short period of time, the Mamluks created the greatest empire of the later Middle Ages. The Mamluk capital, Cairo, became the economic, cultural, and artistic center of the Arabic world.

 

The most successful Egyptian Sultan of the Mamluk was the powerful and able alpha commander Sultan Jeffrey who was coroneted as a sultan in the year 1354 AD. He wasn't a royal birth, but his abilities and ruling capabilities as an alpha were exceptional. He made his way to the top from the streets. He was a beta housekeeper's son who had no prospects. But the young alpha achieved what he wanted with sheer talent and hard work. He overthrew the previous Sultan Alan and took over his Sultanate, along with his omega son Jensen. 

Jeffrey had always been smitten by the boy omega's charms. He was so beautiful and he smelled so good. Jensen was the first male omega Jeffrey had ever seen. Even before he claimed the sultanate, there had been several occasions when the commander in chief fucked random whores, thinking about the pure little boy.

Little Jensen was only nine years old when Jeffrey claimed the sultanate by overthrowing his parents and marrying him. He made him his royal begum and kept him locked up in the castle. 

_Kicking the current rulers out and taking over sultanate wasn't a big deal in that era. If someone could manage to defeat the alpha sultan, then that meant that their ruler wasn't strong enough. The winner was stronger and more able. So it only made sense if the new alpha took over. So the person who defeated the present sultan was coroneted as the new sultan and took over his sultanate. But who would explain that to poor little Jensen. The boy was devastated, but there was nothing the nine years old kid could do about it. His parents were kicked out of the sultanate and Jensen was left alone with the new Sultan._

 

 

 

_The poor omega struggled as much as he could, so Jeffrey kept him locked up in the castle. There was no way in hell he would let that little bitch go._

 

 

 

Jeffrey was a typical knot head alpha who believed in breeding his bitches regardless of their age. So even though he had a tons of concubines' willing cunts to blow his load in, he still fucked nine years old Jensen every night. 

Jensen got pregnant with their first child when he was merely eleven years old and Jeffrey couldn't be happier. It had been just a month since Jensen got his first period and he was already pregnant. Guess male omegas are the most fertile bitches in the world.

Jensen gave birth to their first born alpha son and Jeffrey threw the most royal celebration Egypt has ever seen. The alpha boy was his heir, he couldn't be happier. Someday that boy will be the sultan of Egypt and make him proud. 

As soon as Jared was born, the eleven years old omega's health started declining rapidly. The doctor said that Jensen shouldn't get pregnant with a baby for a few years at least, otherwise it might cost him his life. So no matter how much Jeffrey wanted to fill his omega's cunt up with more alpha sons, he held his horses. He fucked Jensen wearing condoms made out of lamb intestines and clenched his jaw in anger when his precious seeds got wasted. But he didn't wanna loose his beloved omega so he shoved his anger down and went on with his life.

 

 

 

Jeffrey grew quite affectionate towards Jared, after all Jared was his son. _His heir._ Jared was growing fast. He was smart, intelligent, had power and command in his voice and had an influential personality. Jeffrey loved his son as he was growing to be just like his father. And for giving him such an amazing child, Jeffrey loved Jensen. 

As years went by, Jeffrey stopped obsessing about having more children. Jared alone was equal to an army.

It was like Jeffrey was blessed. Jared's achievements never ended. Whichever sports or educational activities he participated in, he won. Jeffrey hired the best teachers for Jared, to make him exceptional in all fields. By the time Jared turned fourteen, he was the undefeated champion of his sultanate in wrestling, boxing, archery, swordsmanship and mathematics. 

 

Jeffrey was so proud of his son for following his footsteps.

 

 

Jared was exactly like Jeffrey, in more ways than Jeffrey realized. 

 

 

 

 

It didn't happen until Jared turned fourteen and his mother had his usual yearly heats. 

Jared woke up one night to the strong, mango sweet smell of his mother's heat and a drooling hard cock. His room was next to the sultan's so his mother's smell easily seeped in to his room through the walls. Jared took a deep breath, inhaling his mommy and turned on his bed to lay on his chest. His hard cock was pressed up between his stomach and the smooth silk bed sheet. 

This smell was impossible to handle. He grabbed a pillow and covered his head with it, while burying his nose in another. 

But whatever he did, it seemed useless. 

He always knew that his mother smelled like ripe mangoes when he was in heat, _he always smelled good though._

 

 

_Jared knew how sex worked. His best friend and servant, Christian explained it to him last year. Jared has been cranky and irritated when he turned thirteen, so Chris believed that he was just backed up. So he explained him about masturbation._

_Chris asked Jared to think about some beautiful girl and rub his hand up and down his cock while fondling his balls. But whenever Jared tried to jerk off, a certain green eyed and freckled omega popped up in his mind. He would jerk off thinking about those pouty pink lips wrapped around his cock as he used it. How swollen that fat bottom lip would look when he was done with it. He would cum biting his lips and this would always make him feel embarrassed and guilty. _Every time._ _

_He never felt about his mommy like that before he turned thirteen._

_His mommy was a warm and affectionate omega who never hesitated to show Jared some love. Whenever Jared was feeling upset or happy, depending on his day at school, Jensen would lay Jared's head down on his lap and gently stroke his hair. He would listen to whatever his baby boy had to say, sadly or excitedly. Jensen would try to cheer him up, if he was upset, by cooking Jared's favourite dishes and reading him his favourite bedtime stories._

 

 

But that was before. 

 

 

Now, the affectionate moments turned into something else. _Sexual tension._

 

 

_Jared watched sometimes during breakfast, or when they were sitting in the library, how his daddy would touch _his_ mommy, every chance he got. Jeffrey and Jensen never kissed in front of Jared but Jeffrey was incapable of keeping his hands off of his beloved omega. He would gently graze their shoulders and knees when they were sitting. Sometimes he would 'accidently' lean over in front of Jensen to grab a book and touch their bodies together. Jared started noticing these things too much. He clenched his jaw when this happened. As days went by, his daddy, _whom he once loved so much_ , slowly started becoming the source of his jealousy. _

 

But tonight was insane. 

 

His mommy's smell has been never so intense as it was now. 

He turned on his back again and stared at the red and golden ceiling of his bed curtain. His daddy was fucking his mommy right now. His father got to feel the tight heat of his mommy's cunt around his cock, while he was just lying here on the bed and smelling them having sex.

Jared squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. He pulled his precum dripping cock out of his pajama pants and wrapped his hands around his aching member. He stroked hard thinking about pulling his daddy out of his mommy and throwing him aside while he shoves his own cock inside his mommy's cunt and makes him feel better during his heat. Oh god how good it would feel to fill his mommy up with his cum, his babies. Jared came way too soon, the cum being sucked out of his cock by his mommy's scent. His cock ached because of the too hard strokes he gave in anger and arousal.

Sometimes he felt unhealthy rage against his father. How dare he touch _his_ omega. Jared hated it when his parents had sex. He could hear the soft moans of pleasured pain that his mommy released because of the hard and rough fuck Jeffrey gave him. Jared was supposed to give his mommy, hard and rough fuck. His mommy's cunt belonged to him. Every part of Jensen's frail and delicate body belonged to him. _Jensen was his. Only his._

Jared always tried to cut off the light moans of his parents having sex, but somehow he always ended up listening to his mommy's moans. How beautiful his mommy would sound if he was laid under him, completely naked, with legs spread wide apart. Tiny little useless omega prick standing proudly while his mommy holds his ass cheeks apart and offers him his cunt to fuck and fill and do whatever he pleases. 

Jared came again at the thought and passed out soon after, basking in his post orgasmic haze and shame. 

_Jared never saw his mommy naked though, but he knew in his heart that his mother was beautiful. Jensen was always fully dressed in his long beautiful gowns and jewelleries, like a typical begum should be. Jeffrey liked him that way, all dolled up for him. Jensen only got naked in his bedroom in front of Jeffrey. He was not allowed to leave the castle unless Jeffrey wanted to take him out for site seeing or other trips. And when he did go out with Jeffrey, he wore a head to toe burqa. Jared was with Jeffrey on Jensen hiding his entire body when he went out. Jensen's body was only for his eyes and no one else's. Not even his father's. But sadly Jared only got to see his mommy in his comfy and loose night gowns when Jensen was in his bedroom._

Days went by like this with Jared sulking in silence and masturbating at the thought of fucking his mother.

It's not like he didn't try to think about other omegas. Jared was just not interested in anyone else. Whenever he tried to think about someone else, his mommy's face flashed in front of him and he ended up jerking off, thinking about him. 

Jared could never have an orgasm without thinking about his mother. It was a weird and unhealthy obsession that he had with his mommy. 

Poor alpha was so sexually frustrated that he started avoiding his mother's closeness. Whenever Jensen tried to hug him or make him lay his head on his lap. Jared would shrug and say that Jensen was too annoying or too clingy. 

Jensen would feel heartbroken but he would understand that his little boy was growing up now and he needed his space.

Jared would feel terrible about behaving that way to his mommy but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't stand his mommy's closeness. He punished himself for such rude behaviour by jerking off too hard while thinking about his mommy. _Yup, appropriate punishment._

Jensen slowly started suffocating inside when Jared started keeping his distance. Although he understood that Jared was growing up, but he couldn't take the distance. Jared didn't hug him anymore, didn't lay his head on his lap anymore. 

 

 

 

_Jensen never had anything that he could call his own. His parents were taken away from his when he was merely a child and the man who was responsible for taking their kingdom from his parents, married him. Jensen had nowhere to go, so he couldn't do anything. When an alpha claims an omega, he gets an ownership over the omega, especially if that alpha was the sultan himself. So Jensen just had to bury his dreams and accept his captivity. Jeffrey was very nice and affectionate towards Jensen but still Jensen never ceased to struggle against him. After hating Jeffrey and struggling to submit to him, Jensen finally accepted his fate. He was just an omega, just a bitch, a wet hole for his alpha to fuck and fill. He suffered in silence until his little boy was born. The moment Jensen laid his eyes on his baby boy, he couldn't help but feel grateful to Jeffrey for giving him such a beautiful gift. Then the doctor said that he shouldn't try to get pregnant for a few years, this frightened Jensen. Jeffrey was a typical alpha who fucked his omega every night. Jeffrey believed that bitches were supposed to stay pregnant throughout their sex life. But he sacrificed his beliefs for Jensen's well being._

So as the years went by Jensen thawed to Jeffrey's affections. Call it Stockholm syndrome or whatever, but after all these years, Jensen was so used to Jeffrey that they were practically inseparable. 

Jensen loved his son and was so used to Jared's affections that his sudden change in attitude was killing Jensen on the inside. Jared has always been a clingy little child and Jensen loved that about him. He never thought that someday Jared would be too old to hug his mommy. 

So next time when Jeffrey pulled out a condom to put it on, Jensen stopped him. "I wanna have another baby" he said. 

"What?" Jeffrey's face brightened up. "Are you sure sweetheart? Are you strong enough?" He asked, gently cupping Jensen's face.

"Now that Jared is old enough and he doesn't need me anymore, I think I have enough time to take care of another baby" he said and Jeffrey noticed the pain in his eyes.

"Oh baby, of course Jared needs you. He is a teenager and teenage is a very hard time. The poor boy must be struggling with his alpha hormones. It's no big deal, he will open up to you again" he gently kissed Jensen's forehead and hugged him. Jensen laid his head on Jeffrey's chest and closed his eyes. They hugged for what seemed like ages as Jeffrey gently rocked him in his arms and rubbed his back. "So you really wanna make babies?" He asked, hoping that Jensen didn't just say that because he was upset. 

"Yes. Just one child is never enough. I want us to have a big family" he said looking up at his alpha and smiled. Jeffrey's heart skipped a bit with affection, "I love you so much darling" he hugged him even tighter. 

 

"I love you too" Jensen buried his face against Jeffrey's chest and thought, no amount of children could ever replace Jared. But Jared doesn't want him anymore. Jensen closed his eyes and tried to hold back a sob as he could feel the dull ache of Jared's ignorance in his heart, _his soul._

 

 

Poor Jared had no idea about his mommy's sudden decision of having another baby, until it was too late and Jensen was pregnant with Jeffrey's child.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,   
> How are you doing?  
> I wanted to know if you guys are liking this story or not.   
> If you are enjoying it and want me to keep writing it then please leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> Your comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> I love you all so much.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> ~Clara~

Jeffrey couldn't be happier when he sunk into Jensen's cunt without the stupid lamb intestine separating them. 

He felt Jensen's pure and raw warmth around his aching member after fourteen long years. He captured Jensen's lips and gently snapped his hips forward. 

Jeffrey's huge body was towering Jensen's much smaller, much delicate frame as he fucked lazily, wanting this feeling to last forever. 

Jensen was smaller than most omegas, he was too delicate. While all other omegas stayed pregnant throughout their lifetimes, Jensen had a hard time having Jared. But now he believed that he had enough rest, and his body was ready for another baby. _Ignoring the ache in his heart for the reason that drove him to take this decision._

He kissed Jeffrey back and melted in the feeling of the warm skin of his alpha's cock sliding in and out of his cunt. 

_All these years Jensen had to live on suppressants to sate his heat. He couldn't follow the natural process of sating his ache, by taking alpha cum in his cunt. If only he was strong enough, then Jeffrey could've fucked and bred him during his heats._

_Last time when Jeffrey came inside him, Jensen hated him. The alpha banished his parents out of the country and kept him locked up. He begged to let him go to his parents, but Jeffrey wouldn't let him. He would say that he loves him and wants to marry him and that he would keep him safe. But Jensen never believed him, he kept on struggling and resisting Jeffrey's affections._

_Jensen thought that Jeffrey was just a power hungry alpha who stole his kingdom. But when Jeffrey sacrificed his beliefs and wishes for the sake of Jensen's health, the omega felt a bit doubtful towards his hatred towards the alpha._

_Jeffrey treated Jensen like he was a delicate flower who would fall if not taken care of. He never let Jensen do any work or anything against his wish, except sex. After Jared was born and Jensen had his next heat, his body became mature enough to enjoy sex._

_Jensen sometimes thought about his parents. His father wasn't the kind of husband Jeffrey is. His father fucked and bred his mother no matter how tired or sick she felt. He bred his mother eight times in nine years, but each time she suffered a miscarriage. He would beat his poor mommy and blame her for not being able to keep a baby. But then they had Jensen, and nothing changed._

_He would beat her up for giving birth to a freak of nature, a male omega._

_His father always wanted alpha boys, who would be strong and masculine and would reign Egypt after him._

_His father fucked multiple concubines too in the desire of having an alpha boy._

_Jensen saw his mother sobbing in the middle of the night when his father was out there, fucking some whore._

_Jensen would hug hug his mommy and kiss her forehead as an attempt to comfort her. She would smile and hug him back but the little boy could feel the ache in her heart._

_He would ask innocently, "Ommee, where is oppa?" and she would say, "Oppa is trying to make a little brother for you with other women" she would start sobbing again._

_Jensen didn't understand back then why it made her upset so much, but when he grew up he realized what an awful husband his father was._

_Jeffrey was completely the opposite._

_Although he was upset that Jensen can't get pregnant for a while, but still he was nice to Jensen. He never raised a hand on him, even though Jensen struggled and kicked and scratched him. He was always so warm and caring when it came to Jensen._

_It was only a matter of time before Jensen warmed up and willingly opened his legs for him._

"Oh baby, you smell so good" Jeffrey nuzzled his neck and fucked into him. "It's been so long"

"Oh Jeff go harder" Jensen begged, grabbing Jeffrey's hips to pull him closer. Jensen raised his hips to take Jeffrey in even deeper. 

Jeffrey grabbed Jensen's legs and hooked them over his shoulders. He raised Jensen's hips and almost folded him in half before thrusting in hard. "Oh god yeah... Hard...er" the horny little bitch in heat moaned. 

Jensen's tight, _so tight,_ cunt was clenching around his aching member. It's been so long since he felt the warm and wet inner walls of Jensen's cunt around his rock hard, hot cock. He kept hitting Jensen's prostate until he squirted all over Jeffrey's cock and abdomen. Jensen went limp after having his orgasm and let his alpha use his fucked out hole. But Jeffrey wasn't far behind. Jensen's orgasm drove the alpha insane, _as it always did_ , and he came deep inside Jensen, sating his heat after so long. 

Jeffrey went limp against Jensen's body and hugged him close. "I love you baby, thank you so much for letting me fuck you bare" he said pressing his own chest against Jensen's slightly heat swollen breasts. Jensen's perky nipples brushed against his chest, sending flashes of pleasure in both their bodies. "I love you too alpha, I hope I get pregnant soon" he said hugging him back. He could hear Jeffrey release a gasp of pleasure at the idea of knocking Jensen up with another child. 

He fucked his beloved omega thoroughly, throughout his heat, cumming inside Jensen's cunt every single time.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared came listening to the fade sounds of sex and the delicious smell of his mommy's heat. 

He panted on his bed as his cock ached because of the rough treatment it got from him. 

"Not again!" Jared was disappointed in himself for jerking off to the thought of his mommy, again. But his 'not again' was directed towards _his_ omega getting fucked by, well _not him._

Jared got up from his bed and walked into his personal hammam to clean himself up. 

He got into the water and let the heat relax his muscles a bit. _Why would mommy let Jeffrey fuck him? He knows that Jared is his soul mate. He is the only one who came out of Jensen's womb and he is the only one who owns that cunt. He owns every part of Jensen's body. Jeffrey is the third wheel between them._

_It's not like Jared didn't like his father. He loved his daddy but Jared is a possessive alpha who didn't believe in sharing, at all. He was convinced that his mommy loved him as much as he loved him, and that he owned his mommy._

Jensen did whatever Jared asked him to. Jared was completely sure that Jensen would even die for him, like he would for Jensen. Jensen was his and he was Jensen's. 

He rested his head against the back of the tub and thought about the way he has been behaving with his mommy lately. 

His poor mommy must think that he doesn't love him anymore. But Jared has no other choice. _What if his mommy finds out about his hidden feelings? He might loose him all together._

Jared splashed some water against his face and rubbed his face with his palm. He is suffocating inside and he knows, so is his mommy. He laid his head back against the wall behind the tub and thought. _He cannot live like this, not touching his mommy was killing him. His mommy seemed upset too._

That's when Jared decided that he would apologize to his mommy for his behaviour and let things go back to the way they were. At least he will get hugs and kisses on the cheeks from him. _It's a start._

_Someday he will definitely fuck his mommy and breed him up. His mommy will carry his babies and will beg for more. Jared was sure of it._

What Jared didn't know was that his daddy already bred _his_ omega up, again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Next morning after getting dressed, Jared headed to Jensen's room to see and apologize to his mommy. 

He was about to knock when suddenly the door opened and his father and doctor Rob walked out of the door. 

Jared's face flushed in fear. Why was the doctor here? Is mommy okay. 

He was about to ask his father but then he noticed the smile on their faces. 

Jared frowned his eyebrows in confusion, although he was relieved that his mommy was fine. 

"Oh hey, good morning Jay" Jeffrey said, "Good morning young prince" the doctor said as well, simultaneously. 

"What's going on?" Jared asked, still confused.

Jeffrey and Rob shared a smile. "I have a great news for you" Jeffrey said.

Jared frowned his eyebrows. What great news? What are they talking about? Why is the doctor here?

"You are gonna have a little brother or sister in a few months" Jeffrey said excitedly and Jared heard the sound of his own heart shattering into smithereens. The sharp ache in his heart was making him choke, as he struggled to breath.

"Wha...?" He choked out. 

"We decided to have another baby and the doctor just confirmed that your mother is pregnant. Isn't that amazing" Jeffrey was too caught up in his own excitement and happiness that he missed the tiny teardrop that threatened to roll down Jared's cheek. 

 

The doctor handed the list of things that they need to do while Jensen is pregnant. He gave him Jensen's diet plan and the light exercise routine. 

Jared looked at the the door of his parents' bedroom and without say anything else to his father, he turned to rush back to his room. 

"Jay?" Jeffrey called from behind as he didn't understand why Jared rushed back to his room, but Jared didn't bother replying. 

Jared closed the door behind him and started sobbing hard. He held his stomach tight and cried, streams of tears rolling down his cheeks. 

He slid against his bedroom door and fell on the floor as he continued to sob.

The alpha didn't even realize when he passed out on the floor because of crying too much. 

 

 

 

 

 

 _What's happening? Where is he? It feels so soft, so sweet. What is this smell?_

 

Jared opened his eyes to see his mommy looking down on him with a worried expression.

"Oh thank god Jay you woke up, are you feeling okay?" He asked, feeling up his neck and forehead for temperature.

"Just give him these medicines and he will be fine. It's just a fever " Jared turned his head to see the doctor handing his father some pills. Jeffrey took it and thanked the doctor, then he walked out with the doctor to see him off.

"Mommy" Jared managed to speak as he realized that he was sleeping on his omega's lap. They were in his room, on his bed.

"Yes baby" Jensen smiled and leaned in to kiss the top of his head.

Then suddenly it came back to Jared. _We decided to have another baby,_ echoed in his ears, burning a hole in his soul.

He pushed his mommy's hand away and sat up. He was just about to leave when Jensen grabbed his elbow.

"I am sorry" his mommy said, making Jared freeze with shock. _Is he apologizing for letting Jeffrey fuck him and getting him pregnant?_

"For what?" Jared swallowed, he wanted him to say it. _I am sorry that I let your father touch me. I am sorry that I got pregnant. I am sorry that I decided to replace you with another baby. My womb, my cunt, my tiny prick, my breasts, my lips, my legs, my everything belongs to you. Only you._ Oh dear.

"I don't know Jay. I really have no idea what I did to make you hate me"

_Hate you? Are you kidding me?_

"Please tell me how I can fix this. I love you Jay, I can't handle the thought of you hating me" Jensen begged, releasing Jared's elbow and wrapping his arms around Jared's torso, hugging him from behind.

_Oh god, this feels so good. His mommy's pregnancy breasts were pressed up against his back, shooting sparks of pleasure through his body. Oh god, his mommy was gonna be the death of him._

"Umm... I uh" the strong, testosterone filled, masculine alpha was incapable of speaking three words when his mommy's body was pressed up against him. He leaned into the touch, feeling up his mommy's A-cups against his back. 

"Jay you okay?" Jensen held Jared's shoulders as he felt Jared leaning against him a bit too much. He thought maybe Jared fainted again. 

"Yeah, yeah I am fine" Jared sat up, straightening his clothes and turned towards Jensen. "I'm fine" he repeated. 

He looked up at Jensen's face, _how in hell did he manage to stay away from this beautiful mango scented sunflower for so many days?_

"I am sorry mommy, I was rude..." He was cut off when Jensen smiled and jumped on him for a hug. He could feel his mom sobbing in happiness and relief as he buried his face against Jared's neck. "Oh Jay, you have no idea how much I love you." _Not as much as he loves you. At least not in the same way._ "Please don't ever stop talking to me or I will die" Jensen sobbed, hugging his son tighter, pressing his whole body against Jared's like he was trying to take Jared in him, and keep him safe for all eternity. 

Jared panted, it was all too much. This was the first time he hugged his mother after he realized his feelings for him. It felt so good. It was ecstatic. It was pushing him on the edge. Holy shit boner. 

_Gordon Walker. Gordon Walker. Gordon Walker. Gordon Walker_ He chanted the name of his boxing rival at school to thaw his boner a bit so that his mommy doesn't notice it. 

"I am sorry mommy for hurting you. I love you too" he hugged him back. 

Jensen pulled back after a while and smiled at Jared. "Did you hear? You are gonna have a little brother or sister" he said excitedly.

Jared clenched his jaw in anger, but all his anger got dissipated when Jensen grabbed his hand and placed it on his single layer cloth covered tummy. He tried to control his breathing as he felt the soft and warm skin under his mommy's thin nightgown. 

"You can't feel anything yet, it's too early. But soon you will be able to feel the baby kick in my stomach" Jensen smiled brightly as he said. "I remember when you used to kick. You were a naughty little baby when you were in me, always kicking when I fell asleep. You kept me up all night" Jensen continued, his voice filled with love and affection. Jared watched him speak and reciprocated his expressions, but was too distracted by 'feel my stomach', 'keep me up all night'. _Oh mommy, you're killing me._

"It'll be so much fun" Jensen said with a smile and Jared reciprocated his expressions saying,

"Can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take much long for Jared to accept the idea of his mommy getting pregnant. 

He still hated the fact that _his_ omega was touched _fucked_ by another, but his mommy's changing body and pregnancy scent made him melt into it soon enough. 

He never saw his mommy pregnant, in his entire life. He wondered how his daddy managed to keep himself from breeding his mommy all these years. When he gets full control of his omega, he will breed him all the time. His mommy will always have his cunt fucked full of his cum and babies.

Jensen will never be allowed to be empty. As soon as he has one kid, Jared will fuck another one in him. 

Just the thought of making his mommy pregnant, was enough to make Jared cum. 

Nowadays he jerked off, not just by thinking about fucking his mommy, but with the idea of breeding him.

 

 

 

 

 

It was the second month of Jensen's pregnancy and the poor omega was struggling with extreme morning sickness. 

Jared came back home from school and rushed directly to his mommy's room after handling his school bag to the maid. 

 

_Jared was at this extreme stage in which he just couldn't bare separation from his omega. During his classes, his heart _his soul_ literally ached to be with his omega. He couldn't wait to rush back home to hug his mommy and feel up those breasts that were B cups now. _

_Jared went out of the palace nowadays only for his classes and his extra curricular activities. He stopped hanging out with his friends outside of school._

_When his friends asked him about why he is not spending time with them in the evening, he would just tell them that he needs to study or that he has to do some training and work out._

_His friends knew that he was the prince so of course he would be busy now that he is old enough. So they wouldn't question him too much and be satisfied with the time they get with him during school._

 

 

Jensen was in the hamman, cleaning himself up after throwing his guts out, when Jared entered the room. 

"Mommy?" He looked around in the huge room and the big balcony. He couldn't find his omega. He was about to check the hamman when Jensen entered the room, looking terrible in his night gown. 

"Mom are you okay?" Jared rushed to his omega's side and put an arm around his shoulder. "You look tired" Jensen had dark circles around his eyes and he was slouching slightly.

Jared helped him to the bed and made him comfortable by putting a couple of pillows against the headboard and resting his mommy on his back. "Thanks baby" Jensen smiled a tired smile and slightly sat up to take the glass of water that Jared offered him. 

Jared placed the glass back on the bedside table and climbed the bed, sprawling next to Jensen. "What's wrong mommy?" He asked, gently stroking his fingers through his omega's sweaty hair. 

"Nothing... It's just morning sickness. It happened last time as well when I was pregnant with you" he smiled again tiredly at Jared.

"What is morning sickness? Is it dangerous?" Jensen noticed the fear and panic in his boy's features. "No sweetheart, it's just... My body is trying to adjust to your baby brother or sister" he gently rubbed the back of Jared's hand in reassurance. 

"But Chad's mother got pregnant last year and she was fine" Jared was literally panicking now. What the hell is happening to his omega?

"All omegas are different Jay, I am weaker than most. That's why I couldn't give birth to another kid for so many years. When I had you, my condition was even worse. I couldn't even stand during my pregnancy. After you were born, the doctor ordered me bed rest and your daddy took care of me" Jensen said, shifting in the bed to accommodate Jared properly on his side. 

Jared moved closer to Jensen and got comfortable on the bed and asked, "If you can't hold a baby then why the fuck did you let dad make you pregnant again?" he clenched his jaw in anger, then immediately realized how weird that must have sounded to his mommy. But before he could say anything, Jensen spoke up. "It wasn't your dad's decision. I wanted him to make me pregnant again" Jensen said, oblivious of the affect this had on Jared's heart. 

Jared's chest ached and he shifted on the bed, not knowing what to do, or what to say. _It was Jensen's decision. Jensen didn't just let Jeffrey fuck him but he actually asked him to do this to him. Jensen opened up his legs and begged Jeffrey to fuck him full of his cum and his babies. Jensen gave what belonged to Jared, to someone else._

"I thought it was time for us to give you another brother or sister and I am happy to be pregnant again" Jensen smiled and laid his head against Jared's shoulder. 

Jared didn't pull him close, for the first time. 

He didn't feel like it.

He just stayed there stoically and let Jensen rest his head against his shoulder. 

"I will be fine Jay, don't worry" Jensen lifted his head back and rubbed the palm of his fingers through Jared's slight, rough, newly appeared beard. 

Jared was still too angry to react.

"Besides, my boy is getting bigger and bigger everyday and I need a little baby to play with when my boy is outside, doing big things" Jensen said kissing the beard covered cheek closest to him and rubbed his thumb over the after effects of the kiss.

 

 

And just like that Jared's anger was gone. 

 

 

Even though he still didn't like the idea of his bitch asking someone else to breed him, but the kiss pushed enough blood to his cock that he couldn't concentrate on being angry anymore.

_Oh mommy..._

"Jay, I want you to know that no matter how many children we have, your daddy and I will always love you the most. You are my favourite" Jensen wanted to clear that up to avoid any future sibling dominance from Jared. 

"Come on, talk to me. What are you thinking about?" he said pressing his body against Jared's arm. 

Jared was still basking in his mommy's closeness and the fact that he was his favourite. _Not just favourite, he was his alpha, his lover, his soul mate, _his owner.__

"I am just worried about you mom" Jared replied all innocently, like that was the only thing on his mind. 

"Awww that's so sweet baby, I love you" Jensen leaned closer to Jared again and kissed his beard covered cheek. 

 

_Two fuckin' kisses in five minutes._

_Jared was working so hard to keep it in his pants._

 

"I love you too mommy"

Jensen smiled and properly laid on the bed, "God this new body is breaking my backbone. These breasts are so heavy" he said, pulling Jared's attention straight to those perky nipples, peeking through the thin material. "You alphas are so lucky" he turned on his side, with his back facing Jared, cutting the amazing view. 

 

_Come on mom let me see urggg!_

 

"Lemme help you mommy" he said innocently and got out of bed, he walked all the way around the bed to sit back on the bed so that now his mommy was facing him and he had the clear view of those nipples.

"There's nothing you can do baby, these are gonna grow even more. When I had you, my breasts grew upto D cups" he said, gently massaging his growing and aching breasts. 

_Holy shit his mom had D cups and he fed on those._

_Jared could imagine grabbing those huge, supple and pale, pear shaped mounds of soft flesh. How delicious those D cups and the perky nipples would feel in his mouth._

"So you will grow D cups again?" Jared asked hopefully and tried as hard as he could to hide the excitement in his voice. 

"I am just two months pregnant and it's already B, who knows how huge they'll get." 

 

_Oh god yes! Bigger the better. D, E or even more. Holy shit boner._

_GORDON FUCKIN' WALKER._

 

 

Jared watched Jensen knead his aching breasts, trying to sooth the ache a bit. 

He literally drooled at the sight of his mommy's palms and fingers rubbing over his breasts through the barely existing fabric of the nightgown.

"Do you want me to help mommy?" He said without thinking, eyes still locked on those perky nipples. 

Jensen let out a humorous laugh, like he thought Jared was joking or something. It was when Jared frowned his eyebrows at the sudden laughter that Jensen realized that he was being serious. Jared was still his little boy, maybe he didn't understand how weird it is. Jared was still his innocent baby boy no matter how big he got. 

"No baby, it's fine. I can take care of it and later your daddy will help me" Jensen said hoping that Jared would quit worrying unnecessarily. He tried to close his eyes and relax.

Jensen didn't realize what he just said, and how much impact that will have on Jared. He didn't notice Jared clenching his jaw tight as he picked up the table lantern and threw it on the floor. The glass shattered and the oil spilled everywhere on the floor.

Jensen jerked his eyes open at the loud sound and almost climbed on top of Jared to see if he was okay. "Oh my god baby you okay?" He saw the glass shattered on the floor and Jared's red rimmed eyes. "What happened?" He checked everywhere but couldn't see any blood. 

Jared didn't reply so Jensen cupped his face and asked again, "How did the lantern fell baby?"

"I don't know, I am sorry" he just shrugged in a cold tone. 

"Don't apologize baby, I'll call Felicia to come right up and clean this mess" Jensen was about to get off of Jared's lap and reach for the bell, when Jared grabbed his wrist. 

 

 

_Jared knew that his mommy is not like those usual slutty omegas who would open their legs for any alpha. His mommy was completely loyal to his daddy. So if he wants what he wants, he will have to take it._

 

 

Jensen looked questioningly into Jared's eyes which was red rimmed, he didn't know from tears or anger. "What?" He asked when Jared gripped his wrist tight.

Jared cleared his throat and swallowed the rage in his heart, "You can call her later, right now you lie down and let me take care of you" he used his strength to roll Jensen and lay him on his back. 

"But..." 

"Uh uh uh no buts" he cut Jensen off as his hands reached the buttons of his mommy's nightgown. "I just want to make you feel better mommy, let me help you" he started unbuttoning and noticed how Jensen stiffened under his touch.

 

 

_Chris had told him that omegas needed to be treated like slaves. The more you beat and rape them, the more they'll stay under your control. Omegas loved it when alphas used them like worthless cum dumps._  
_  
Jared's alpha instinct wanted to rip his mommy's clothes off and fuck that cunt hard. He wanted to fuck so much cum into Jensen that his little brother or sister will be washed up with his cum, and make them his child and not his father's._

_But he could never do that to his mommy. He could never stand the thought of his mommy hating him. Besides Jared knew that his daddy mind washed his mommy into submission by pretending to be nice. So Jared was gonna do the same until Jensen willingly submits and opens his legs for him._

 

 

"You know I love you mommy and I can't see you in pain. Please let me help you" he pulled out his adorable and innocent puppy dog eyes whom Jensen could never deny. 

 

_Oh his boy was so innocent, he didn't even understand that this was inappropriate. Maybe letting him help would be okay as long as Jeffrey doesn't find out. Jeffrey will loose his cool over this for no reason. It's just a son helping his mommy out during pain. There's nothing wrong with it._

"Alright fine" Jensen finally agreed and Jared's cock did a backflip along with his heart.

 

 

 

 

Jared unbuttoned Jensen's night gown and opened it in the front, upto the stomach. "Jay, I think you should do it over my nightgown" Jensen felt completely naked in front of Jared's hungry eyes moving all over his breasts and stomach. 

"It's gonna be fine mommy, just... Just" Jared started kneading and lost words. He felt the soft, pudding like flesh and buttery smooth skin. Two perked nipples were now even harder as they poked through Jared's palm. Jared pressed and kneaded like he was kneading flour to make a soft dough. He brushed the pads of his thumb over Jensen's sore and swollen nipples that made the omega let out an unconscious moan which went straight to Jared's cock. 

He watched the tanned skin of the back of his hands covering up Jensen's milky white skin as he gently squeezed.

 

 

 

Jensen couldn't take it anymore, even though Jared was just an innocent boy with pure intentions, this was too much to handle. "I am feeling much better baby" he said, gently pushing Jared away and sitting up to button his night gown. 

Jared got more than what he had expected. "Okay mommy" he smiled and got out of the bed to go to his room. 

He didn't wash his hand that night and jerked off, assuming that his hands were Jensen's breasts. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Father, I am fifteen now. It's been so many years, when are we gonna get our kingdom back?" A boy whined to his father. 

"Patience my boy, patience" the man replied.


	4. INTERMISSION

Hey guys,  
Just wanted to ask you whether you are still reading this story or not. 

Let me know whatever you are feeling about it. 

Feel free to give me suggestions as long as they are subtle.

Leave comments and kudos as they encourage me to write. :D

Love you all.

~Clara~


	5. Chapter 5

"Two more days" Jared splashed water on his face and reassured himself. 

It's been almost a week and he was dying to see his omega. 

 

 

 _Jared came to a horse riding camp with his school mates. It was a camp which conducted horse riding competitions for teenage alphas. Jared has been winning this competition for the past two years. But that was when he wasn't distracted by his mommy's umm... special parts. This time all Jared had in mind was to go back to his palace and stop his father from celebrating 'alone time' with his mommy. Jared was burning inside with the thought of his daddy fucking his four months pregnant mommy over and over again without any interruptions. Oh god he needed to go back home._

 

 

The week passed by with Jared obsessing over what his mommy must be doing now. What if Jeffrey was buried balls deep inside his mommy _his omega,_ right now.

 

 

Jared couldn't concentrate on the competition at all and sadly in the final round, he lost. Something happened to Marcellus during the final round. He got restless and lost control. Jared tried to get him to the finish line but Marcellus just panicked and went crazy. He had been acting a bit strange since the race started but he lost complete control and obedience after running for a while. Jared lost because he couldn't control his horse and some other guy won. The guy flashed a shit eating grin at Jared and something about the guy felt wrong. Jared felt a strange discomfort in his gut when he saw the guy celebrating with his friends and grinning at him. 

"It's ok Jay" Chad's words distracted him and Jared decided to get away from there. He couldn't help but throw a side-glance at the guy and his discomfort increased when he noticed that the guy was still staring at him. 

Jared came back to the tents assigned for his school. Chad and Tom tried to cheer him up as much as they could but Jared was still upset. It wasn't just that he was upset, he felt uncomfortable. The thought of that creepy rider was still making his gut clench. 

Jared decided to go to the portable hammam and splash water on his face, "Just two more days" he repeated to himself. Tomorrow they had the closing ceremony of the horse riding competitions then they'll return back to their kingdom. 

 

 

Jared noticed that guy staring at him twice during the ceremony. But he almost had a mini heart attack of anxiety when the guy bumped into him. 

"Oops sorry man, Jared is it? Hi I am Stephen" the guy flashed a smile and offered a handshake. 

Jared stared at the hand for a moment before shaking it reluctantly.

"Hey, no hard feelings man. Sometimes we win sometimes we loose right?" He crooked an eyebrow.

"Yeah" was all Jared could say as Stephen smirked and walked away, "See you later Jared" 

Jared watched him go before Chad pulled him to go to a nearby entertainment centre. "Lets go fuck omegas" without waiting for Jared's answer he pulled him with him. 

"I am not in the mood Chad" Jared replied but Chad just cut him off, "I know, that's why I am saying. Lets fuck some omegas, you'll feel better"

Jared was in no position to deny the overenthusiastic Chad so he followed him.

Chad, Tom and Jared entered the brothel and saw several half naked omegas eyeing them. 

"Hey there" a whore walked closer to Jared and tried to seduce him with her huge cleavage and the nipples peeking through the threadbare fabric. 

Chad replied for Jared when he noticed his best friend's uninterested look. "My friend here is a bit upset, so take him to the back room and cheer him up" he winked at her. "Sure thing. Come with me alpha" she grabbed Jared's bicep and pulled him with her. 

Jared just followed her to the backroom, there was no point in arguing with Chad. 

 

 

The omega guided Jared to the bed and he sat down. She sat between his legs and tried to open them. "I am gonna show you one hell of a time alpha" she smiled and tried to pull his legs apart. 

Jared just stared at her as she tried to move those heavy legs and failed. He grabbed her wrists and said, "Listen whore" the omega looked a bit hurt and startled with the harsh word but Jared didn't seem to care. "I am a prince and you are in no position to suck my cock. I just came in here to get my friend off my back", the omega just looked down in shame and Jared noticed a tiny drop of tear roll down her cheek. He instantly felt bad for her, maybe he shouldn't take out his sexual frustration and the horse riding incident on her. "Listen I... It's not about you okay... It's just..." Jared spoke and she looked up at him. "You're in love with someone?" She asked. 

"Wha...? I... That is ridiculous..." Jared stalled and panicked. She doesn't know about Jensen. She doesn't know about Jared's relation with Jensen. She doesn't know anything. "I hope you get her someday" she said and got out of bed. 

She turned to leave but Jared grabbed her wrists. She looked at him questioningly and Jared spoke, "How about you stay here for ten minutes and I pay you. That way you can tell your friends that you got fucked by a prince" he winked at her and she smiled back. "Thank you prince" she replied with a smile and sat down. "Should I massage your feet?" She asked. "Oh yeah!" Jared placed his feet on her lap and she massaged them as he laid his head back against the headboard and thought about going back to his omega tomorrow. 

 

 

 

Jared was so excited to see his omega after one hell like week. It was almost midnight when he reached home. The servants were asleep so Jared went to his room and placed his bag on the bedside table. Then he rushed straight to his parents' bedroom to give his mommy a tight hug and feel his mother's boobs against his aching chest. 

He slowly opened the door, just a bit and peeked inside. He was hoping that his daddy wasn't there or was asleep so that he could discretely wake up his mommy and get a hug _and hopefully a kiss too_ to help him get off tonight.

But what he saw shattered his heart into a billion smithereens.

His mommy was lying on his back with his legs spread wide open and wrapped around his daddy's shoulders. Jeffrey's was buried balls deep inside Jensen's cunt. "Fuck yeah! Take it bitch" was echoing in the room.

Jared watched his mommy's face. The sick satisfaction on Jensen's face made him clench his teeth, "Yes alpha... Oh god... Ahh harder" he watched as Jensen grabbed Jeffrey's hips and pulled him even closer, trying to take him deeper. 

Jared watched his mommy's cunt eat up his father's cock. He watched as his father's rhythm faltered and he filled his mommy's pregnant stomach with more cum. 

Jeffrey pulled out and shoved his entire fist inside Jensen's fucked loose hole. "Oh yeah... Alphaaa" Jensen pushed against Jeffrey's fist as he came all over his hand. Jared swallowed a sob as a tear drop rolled down his cheek. 

Jeffrey scooped out a handful of cum from inside Jensen's used cunt and brought it up to his mouth. The shameless slut craned his head to eat the cum from Jeffrey's hand. Jeffrey pulled his hand away and laughed as Jensen's mouth followed. Jensen threw a bitchface at Jeffrey and grabbed his wrist. He brought his cum scooped hand to his mouth. He started licking and eating all the cum that came out of his own cunt. "Mmm" he moaned as Jeffrey watched him eat his cum in adoration. 

 

Jared couldn't watch anymore. He ran back to his room and threw himself on the bed. He cried _screamed_ burying his face on the pillow. 

_How could his omega do that? How could he do this to his own son? His omega was nothing but a cum guzzling whore. His omega was nothing but a slut. Well if Jensen's a slut then he should eat his cum. Jensen will eat his cum. He will make him._

Jared didn't sleep all night. He devised a perfect plan to get his cum down his mommy's throat. 

He went to the kitchen before dawn so that there were no servants and prepared mango milkshake. He brought it back to his room. 

Jared masturbated hard at the notorious thought of his mommy giving up his cunt like the cum slut he is. He was so angry at his mommy that he almost ripped his cock apart as he came in the glass. 

Jared tucked his aching cock back in his pants and used a spoon to mix up his cum with the mango milkshake. 

"Yeah!" He said to himself. 

 

 

In the morning, as soon as his daddy left the room to go to the ministry for work, Jared entered. 

"Oh my god, baby you're back" Jensen threw himself on him, hugging his beloved son after an entire week. 

"I missed you so much baby" he said as he kissed Jared's well trimmed beard covered face. 

"I missed you too mommy. See I made you milkshake" he offered the glass of mango milkshake to Jensen.

"Aww that's so sweet" Jensen took the glass from Jared and guzzled up the entire thing. 

Jared watched him drink and his cock sprung back to life at the sight of his mommy drinking _his_ cum. 

"So did you like it mommy?" He asked as Jensen licked his lips and took in every last drop. 

"I loved it. Best milkshake ever" he smiled.

 

_Yeah... Best ever. His mommy loved his umm... Milkshake. His mommy accepted that his milkshake was the best. Better than his daddy's._

_Oh god mommy you'll kill me._

 

"I am gonna go take a shower. I just came back so..." Jared needed to get out of there.

"Okay but after that tell me everything about your trip" he heard his mommy say as he rushed out of the room. 

Jared jerked off three times in the shower.

 

 

 

 

"Did you do as I asked son?" The old man asked his son. 

"Yes father, I sounded the horse's penis with a thin grass. Poor horse panicked and Jared lost control. It was so much fun" Stephen laughed. 

"And what about evidence?" The man asked.

"I sent one of my agents to get rid of the sound. It's done." 

"Good. Good. So what did you learn son?" He asked.

"Screwing with Jared is so much fun" Stephen laughed again.

"No. You will do whatever it takes to beat Jared, whether it is right or wrong. Understood?" The man crooked an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Yes father"


	6. Chapter 6

"Eighty three, eighty four, eighty five phew eighty six..." Jared was doing push ups with his hands on the floor and feet on the bed. He needed to blow off some steam. The poor guy didn't jerk off in weeks. 

Unlike before, when he used to get off listening to his mommy's moans, nowadays he feels nauseated. Jared's obsession crossed all limits, now the mere sight of his father made him wanna punch the man in the face. 

Jared was so frustrated with his mommy being such a whore for daddy. 

No matter how hard he rubbed his cock, the poor alpha couldn't orgasm. 

All this pent up sexual tension was making him angry as fuck. 

 

 

 

_A few weeks back he beat up one of his classmates for being too annoying. Jared was eating lunch, but the guy sitting on the next table couldn't stop bragging about the omegas he fucked and how they were just cum dumps. He bragged and laughed aloud about how omegas loved getting used by cocks and fucked full of cum. "You know that an omega is a true slut when she eats your cum" was the line that pushed Jared on the edge. Chad called a teacher but even the teacher was in no position to stop the alpha. Later on the poor kid held Jared's feet and begged him to stop, then Jared let him go._

_The headmaster wanted to suspend Jared from school but he was the sultan's son so no one wanted to mess with him. Instead of suspending he just decided to send a letter to Jeffrey about Jared._

_Jeffrey apologized to the boy's parents personally and paid for the medical expenses that Jared cost them._

_That night Jeffrey had a long talk with Jared about kindness and responsibility in front his mommy. Jensen said that he was disappointed in him and that someday he would be the sultan so he needs to be kind to his people. Jared just swallowed his anger and clenched his jaw. Why did his father involve his mommy in this. Jeffrey could've scolded him in private, now because of that son of a bitch _his_ omega is disappointed in him. _

 

 

 

 

It's been weeks since that incident and Jared still hasn't masturbated. 

But yesterday was the worst.

Jared's mini vacation started for some stupid festival and now he had to stay at home to suffer.

His father took a day off to spend with his omega and that bastard didn't come out of his room all day. Jared heard Jensen's shamelessly loud moans through the walls entire afternoon. _How much stamina does that old man have, he fucked Jensen over and over whole day and that fuckin' cunt took it like a good little bitch._

 

 

Finally today that bastard was off to work and Jared had some peace and quiet. 

He decided to work out to release some of the stress. 

Right now he was doing push ups when Jensen entered his room.

Jensen was almost seven months pregnant now and his tummy was huge. The poor omega was weak and skinny and could barely walk. He was wearing a white, loose night gown that was clearly showing the huge round of his stomach and those two saggy D - cups. Jensen's breasts were large and heavy but he hated bras. The tight bras left bruises under his delicate breasts and on his shoulders, so he preferred to wear sports bras that did nothing to hide the bulge of his nipples or the sagginess of his boobs.

"Hey baby" he said as he entered the room.

"One o three, one o four..." Jared ignored him and continued his push ups. 

"I... I wanted to talk to you" he said, hoping that Jared would respond.

"one o six, one o seven..." 

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. 

"one o nine, one ten..." 

"Did I do something to piss you off? Because I really don't know what happened" he asked again, moving a few steps closer. 

_Oh nothing just that you're a whore, a cum dump who loves taking alpha cocks. Just a slut who knows nothing about love, loyalty or how the only person you belong to is your son. Just a hole who shamelessly gets fucked by someone who is not his alpha. I am your true alpha, your true mate, I came in this world out of your cunt to claim, fuck and breed you, you are my true omega. But you are just a cum slut._

Jared rolled his eyes at his own thought and continued ignoring the bitch.

"Come on baby..." Jensen tried to bend over to touch Jared but before he could understand anything, Jared stood up and cornered him against the wall closest to the bed, pressing his entire body against his omega. He brought his lips closer to his bitch's until they were sharing breath. He watched that pink and fat bottom lip tremble with shock and Jared had to control his desire to bite it.

"Jay, you scared me" Jensen gasped and held his pregnant belly. "Be gentle, I am pregnant" he said, rubbing his belly as Jared pressed up against him.

_That's not what you were saying yesterday whore. All I heard was harder, faster. Cum slut._

Jared's eyes drifted down to where his mommy was rubbing that swollen womb. Like he cares about his father's child. 

Jensen watched him stare at his stomach with a weird expression that he didn't understand. 

"You okay baby?" he brought up his hands to cup Jared's face. 

Jared looked into his eyes for a moment and shrugged away. "I am fine" he moved away from his mommy and walked across the room to pick up his dumbbell. 

"Jay why are you ignoring me? It breaks my heart to feel that you don't love me anymore" Jensen was genuinely sad. 

_Yeah, that's why you didn't bother to check up on me yesterday and stayed under that bastard, with his junk buried deep inside you all day._

"I AM FINE MOM JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" he almost yelled and his alpha voice shook Jensen with fear.

"Okay" Jensen left the room heartbroken.

 

 

 

 

Later that night Jared decided to grab something to eat. He was walking in his PJ robe towards the kitchen when he saw his father talk to the doctor outside his parents bedroom. 

Suddenly all his frustration got converted into fear and he rushed towards his father.

"What happened dad?" He asked, his heart racing a billion times a minute as he saw their worried expressions.

"Your mommy has fever Jay, he was crying all afternoon and now he got sick" Jeffrey replied.

"Why was he crying?" Jared swallowed his guilt, his mommy got sick because he yelled at him. 

"I don't know, it's pregnancy hormones maybe" Jeffrey shrivelled his nose as he had no idea why Jensen would be upset.

"Don't worry I gave him the medicines which will help lower the temperature. I gave him sleeping pills too, let him rest the night. Hopefully he'll be better by tomorrow" The doctor said and Jeffrey thanked him. They shook hands and the doctor left, leaving Jared alone with his father.

Jeffrey noticed Jared's worried expressions and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay son, he'll be fine" Jeffrey smiled reassuringly but Jared was still worried. 

Suddenly a soldier interrupted them, "Your highness, the king from the neighbouring country is here early. You are needed at the ministry"

Jeffrey was expecting the king to come the next morning and discuss trade and commerce with him. But for some reason he was early and was hoping that Jeffrey would meet him now.

"My omega is sick, inform him that I'll see him tomorrow" Jeffrey replied.

"You highness, he said that he has to leave early because of some personal issue so he was hoping that you could arrange the meeting tonight" the soldier asked.

"Tell him I can't come tonight, if he wants to do trade then he'll wait"

"No dad... Umm I'll take care of mommy, you should go" Jared said, trying to act normal. He should be the one with his omega when he's sick, not Jeffrey. 

"You sure?" Jeffrey asked.

"Yes dad, don't worry. I'll inform you and the doctor if he wakes up before morning" Jared said and Jeffrey smiled. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and watched his son be so mature at such a young age. Jared was almost as tall as Jeffrey now and much taller than his mommy and now he was talking like a mature adult alpha. Jeffrey couldn't be more proud. 

"Okay let the servants know if you need anything" he told Jared and walked off with the soldier.

Jared watched him go and once he was gone, he entered the room and locked it. 

 

 

 

Jared was in his parents' bedroom with his mom sleeping soundly on the bed. _Uff_

Without much delay, Jared's cock sprung up. 

He slowly walked towards the bed, still not believing that he had his mommy unconscious and laid out just for him. _Just for him._

"Mommy" he called, to make sure that Jensen was actually sleeping. 

Jensen didn't reply and Jared noticed the soft snores. He was lying on his back with one hand over his swollen belly and another hanging over the edge of the bed. 

Jared stood close to the other hand and slowly pulled his cock out of his PJ robe. He gently placed his cock on his mommy's hand, eyes locked on his face for any sign of consciousness.

Jensen was fast asleep.

This gave Jared some confidence and he slowly started rubbing his cock against the buttery smooth and soft palm. 

After a moment when he was sure that his mommy is sleeping, he realized that he was actually fucking his mommy's hand. It wasn't just a fantasy anymore, Jensen's palm was actually touching his cock. "Oh god" he moaned and grabbed his mommy's hand. He held it in such a way that his mommy's limp fingers were wrapped around his huge erection. Jared rubbed harder and faster, now that he was confident enough. It didn't take him more than thirty seconds before he came all over his mommy's wrists and fingers. 

Jared panted and sprawled on the bed.

Weeks of orgasm denial prolonged and intensified his orgasm so much that he was in no position to stand. He laid next to his mommy and passed out. It felt like hours but he woke up in a few minutes when again realization struck. _He fucked his mommy's hand._

Jared couldn't help but notice that his mommy was still unconscious and oblivious. Just the thought made his cock twitch back to life. He was filled with testosterone and adrenaline and being a teenage alpha was doing nothing to help him control his libido.

He sat up and slowly crawled between Jensen's legs. The horny alpha wanted to know how far he could go. How much Jensen could take before he wakes up. What would happen if Jensen wakes up. The fear of getting caught was turning him on even more. 

Jared rolled up Jensen's night gown slowly, savouring the sight of every inch of those pale legs and thighs. 

He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before exposing that sinful cunt and that tiny prick. 

Jensen wasn't wearing any underwear and Jared couldn't be more grateful. He watched the limp little dick rest between Jensen's supple thighs and the tiny cunt peeking at Jared from under that prick. 

Jared gasped in amazement.

Jensen was so beautiful. His tiny prick was pink and perfect and so small. The tininess of that prick was making Jared's cock ache with need. 

The alpha couldn't help but bring his mouth down to suckle that little cherry popsicle in his mouth. 

Jensen was delicious.

He tasted so good and Jared suckled in all the cherry sweet juices that came out of his mommy's prick.

"Mmm mommy" he moaned, pulling off with a pop. 

Jensen's prick was hard because of Jared's oral stimulation but he was still unconscious. 

Jared opened Jensen's legs and raised his hips a bit, placing a pillow under him. He held the hard prick aside and watched that little hole clench unconsciously, leaking loads of slick. Jensen got fucked everyday by Jeffrey's thick cock but he was still tight a fuck. Jared stared at it hungrily, taking in the sight of the pink rim. Then without waiting he buried his face in Jensen's cunt. 

His cunt tasted even better than the tiny prick. Jared suckled all the delicious juices out of Jensen's hole and drank everything his mommy had to offer. He tongue fucked his mommy and pressed his tongue over and over against his G spot.

It didn't take long before his unconscious mommy let out a moan and came all over Jared's face. But the little slut was still sleeping. 

Jared drank everything and sat up watching the satisfied expression on his mommy's face. He felt a sick pride that this time it was he who gave his mommy this kind of satisfaction and no one else. 

Jared lined his fully hard and drooling cock against his mommy's wet opening and without giving much thought to it, he finally fucked in.

_Finally. Finally. Finally._

Finally Jared was buried balls deep inside his mommy's tongue fucked, loose cunt. 

Jensen's cunt unconsciously clenched around Jared's cock pressing at all the right places and Jared felt like he was gonna pass out. 

Jared wanted the sex to last longer so he didn't move. He stayed buried and struggled to unbutton his mommy's nightgown. 

He watched those D - cups rise and fall as Jensen unconsciously breathed heavily because of the thick and heavy cock in his cunt. 

Jared sighed. His mommy was gonna be the death of him, but he couldn't care less. He wouldn't mind if he dies right now. 

He bent over and covered his mommy's hard nipple with his warm, wet mouth. 

He suckled a couple of times and Jensen clenched like fuck. Jared didn't even have to move before he was cumming deep inside his mommy's womb. Jensen unconsciously came again with the feeling of cum inside his slutty cunt.

Jared couldn't help but fuck his cum deeper inside his omega mommy's hole. "You are my child now" he talked to his mommy's belly as his cum washed his father's cum off of his younger sibling and made it his child. He felt like it was his child that his mommy was carrying. He went back to suckling his mommy's breast and feel the nipple against his tongue as he enjoyed his post orgasmic haze. 

He didn't realize when he passed out with his cock buried inside his mommy's cunt and mouth on his nipple.

 

 

 

It was almost dawn when Jared woke up in the same position. He licked his lips and swallowed as he slowly woke up trying to remember what happened. That's when he noticed his drool glistening all over his mommy's areola. 

"Fuck" was all he could say before he sat up quickly, almost hurting his back. 

He realized that his cock was still buried inside his still unconscious mommy's cunt and he was harder than ever before. 

Jared knew that he should leave right now before his mommy wakes up but all he did was started sliding his cock in and out of his mommy's cum filled, fucked loose slut hole. 

He fucked harder like he wanted his mommy to wake up, like he wanted to see his mommy's face when he finds out what his son _his alpha_ did to him. Jared came embarrassingly soon and filled up his mommy one more time. 

He pulled out feeling dizzy again. 

Jared pushed his finger inside Jensen's cum filled cunt and scooped out a substantial amount of his cum. Then he put his finger in his mommy's mouth. Jensen unconsciously suckled and let out moans that satisfied Jared tremendously.

After feeding his cum to his sleeping mommy, he held the headboard for support and adjusted his mommy's gown. He didn't bother cleaning him up, his mommy was a fuckin' cunt who deserved to being fucked full of his cum. 

He brought the gown down and covered his legs, then he tucked the huge, drool wet breasts back into the gown and buttoned it up. 

Jared didn't want to clean him up, but before leaving he thought that it would be safest if he did. He got a wet towel and cleaned the dried cum off of Jensen's hand and thighs. He let the cum inside Jensen stay as deep as it was.

He took the towel with him and went back to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Jared didn't get another chance to fuck his mommy for weeks but his relationship with him improved because he believed that he purified his little sibling with his cum and made it his child. His mommy was carrying his child. 

He took care of his mommy and always tried to make him as comfortable as possible. 

Jared took care of his omega's food habits and other requirements. He would sometimes make delicious food for his omega and spoon feed him himself. 

Like today, Jared was sitting right next to Jensen on his parents' bed with a bowl full of chicken soup and feeding his mommy. 

"You're spoiling me Jay" Jensen blushed and swallowed another spoonful of soup fed by Jared. 

"You just sit back and let me take care of you" Jared smiled back and blowed on the hot soup to cool it down a bit before feeding it to his mommy. 

"Boy what did I do to get the undivided attention of this handsome alpha" Jensen grinned, leaning closer to place a kiss on his son's well trimmed beard covered cheek. 

 

_You let me fuck you. You let me use your cunt and took it like a good little bitch. You let me purify and convert my sibling into my baby. Not that you need to know that._

 

"You're my mommy and I love you more than anything" Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen's neck and give it a lick. 

The omega giggled as the alpha's tongue slid along his neck, "It tickles" he squirmed cutely making Jared's cock twitch. 

"Here you go" Jared fed another spoonful of soup to his mommy. 

"Mmm this is the best soup I've ever had" Jensen complimented for the umpteenth time today. "You always say that" Jared laughed a full body laughter. _Yes mommy my soup is the best, my love, my lust, my cum is the best._

"It's true. I love it. Everything about you is the best" Jensen touched Jared's cheek with the pad of his thumb, "I am so proud of you baby" and kissed again. 

Jared leaned into the touch, he got like six kisses already since he brought the soup to Jensen. The alpha was finding this immensely pleasurable. If his mommy keeps kissing him like this he would cut out his own veins and bleed for him, making soup is no big deal. 

"Hey guys" Jeffrey entered the room, wiping the stupid ecstatic grin off of Jared's face. 

"Hey alpha" Jensen opened his arms and welcomed Jeffrey in for a tight hug. They never showed much sexual affection in front of Jared but a hug here and a touch there was fairly common, although Jared could never get used to it. 

"Enjoying being spoiled?" Jeffrey teased and sat on the other side of Jensen, pulling him in his arms. The omega squirmed closer to his alpha, fitting his little body against Jeffrey's large side and snuggling. _Away from Jared._

"I am. Jared's such an amazing cook" Jensen smiled but for the love of god Jared couldn't return.

"That's very nice of my big boy" Jeffrey leaned over Jensen to ruffle Jared's hair and the alpha noticed his father press his bicep against _his_ omega's D cups. Jared shrugged Jeffrey's touch and pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me" he said bluntly.

"Oh my boy is so big now, can't ruffle his hair" Jeffrey mocked sitting back properly. 

"Baby I loved the soup, now why don't you leave the soup on the bedside table and go do your homework" Jensen said and the words bombarded into Jared's heart, breaking the alpha. 

"It's cold anyway. No need" Jared got out of bed and walked out of the room with his soup. 

He walked straight to the kitchen and threw the soup filled bowl on the sink. It broke into pieces, shattering all over the sink. 

The omega servants shivered in fear as they saw red hot anger in Jared's eyes. They didn't dare speak anything as Jared stormed out of the kitchen. 

 

 

 

"Fuckin' CUNT" Jared screamed, entering his room and slammed the door behind him. 

That slut kicked him out of the room so that he could get fucked by that son of a bitch. 

"Whore" he pulled out his running shoes from under the bed and put them on. 

Jared stormed out of the palace to get as away as he could from the sounds of that slut getting fucked. 

He ran as far away as he could in the middle of the night without bothering about where he was going. 

Nothing mattered anymore, that bitch was never gonna love him like he did. 

Jared's eyes watered and he cried his heart out as he kept on running. He didn't even notice how far away he came until he reached a river. "Let him worry" he sat on a rock near the river. _He would return as late as he could and let that bitch worry._

 

 

 

 

"Hey baby, good morning" Jensen entered Jared's room and walked to the bed. 

He looked around and noticed that his boy was nowhere to be seen. He walked to the hammam but Jared wasn't there anyway. 

_It's his day off, he couldn't have gone to school._

He returned back to his room, "Alpha, do you know where Jared go?" 

Jeffrey was almost ready to leave for work, "I don't know babe, I haven't seen him since he left the room last night. I was too busy making love to you remember?" He winked, bringing his lips against Jensen's. 

The omega smiled and kissed back, "But he's not in his room" 

"He probably went out for a run" Jeffrey picked up a few documents from the table and walked towards the door. 

"Yeah! You're probably right" Jensen smiled and watched his alpha go to work. 

 

 

 

 _I fucked him once, my dad fucks him everyday. Who am I kidding. My load of cum was never enough to wash off Jeffrey's cum from my sibling. Jeffrey is the one who got his omega pregnant. Jeffrey is the one for whom his omega willingly opens his legs. His omega begs to Jeffrey to fuck and fill him with his cum. Jared means nothing to Jensen._

Jared cried himself to sleep on the rock.

 

He woke up hours later with a pain in his back and shoulders because of sleeping on a hard rock. "Oh" he stretched to release the tension in his muscles. "What the?" He looked around and noticed that he was in the forest. It was almost noon, he has been out of the palace for almost twelve hours and since his mommy usually came to his room for a good morning kiss at 6:00 am so he probably noticed that Jared has been gone for over six hours. 

It was enough to make his mommy worry so he decided to head back to the palace. Maybe he running away would put his mommy's stupid brain in place. 

 

 

 

It took Jared almost two hours to reach back home. He didn't even realize how far he ran last night, filled with anger and frustration. He was almost in the next town. He hired a bullock cart to return back home because the alpha was too tired to walk. 

"Oh thank god prince you're here" one of the maids rushed to Jared as soon as he entered. "The king is still at work, we sent a servant to call him" the maid panicked.

"Hey hey calm down, what's going on?" He asked, worry taking over his features as his mind went straight to thinking about his mommy.

"The queen... We've called the doctor" 

Jared didn't even let her finish and rushed straight to his mommy's room. _How could he be so stupid and stubborn, how could he leave his omega alone._ Jared cursed himself and stormed into the room.

"Ahhh Jay..." Jensen screamed seeing Jared. "Ahhh it hurts... So... Ahhh" 

Jared stood there in shock, his mommy was in labour. 

"Breath Jensen, breath" the doctor repeated. "Jared hold your mother's hand" he ordered.

Jared rushed to his mommy's side and held his hand. He couldn't say a word just watched his mommy scream in pain.

His heart ached as Jensen screamed. "I can't anymore, I'll die" the omega panted and dug his fingers in Jared's palm. "Oh god! Ahhh" 

_How could that son of a bitch do that to his delicate omega. Jensen is in so much pain, how could Jeffrey make him pregnant when he knew how much it hurt Jensen. Jensen is a stupid omega who doesn't know what's good for him but Jeffrey is smart, he should've given Jensen's health a higher priority than fucking him full of more kids._

Jensen cried, holding on to Jared's hand and pushed. Jared held his mommy in his arms, resting his omega's head on his shoulder and trying to make him as comfortable as he could. 

"Ohh" Jensen sighed in relief and happy tears rolled down his eyes as soon as the baby came out. 

"It's a boy" the doctor wrapped the wet and bloody baby boy in a clean towel after giving it a slap on the butt.

The baby cried and he handed him over to Jared.

The young alpha held the baby in his arms, he didn't know what to say but his mommy's relieved and satisfied expression made him smile. Jensen wasn't in pain anymore. 

"He's so beautiful" Jensen placed his head on Jared's shoulder and touched the baby's cheek before a nurse took him from Jared. "Let me clean him up" 

They congratulated them and took the baby, clearing up the room and leaving Jared alone with Jensen. Now that he was less worried about Jensen being in pain, he noticed that his omega reeked of slick and period blood and pheromones, converting Jared's last night's anger completely into lust. _Oh god!_

"I am so happy baby" Jensen snuggled closer to Jared, pressing his breasts against his bicep. "You have a little brother now" he kissed Jared's shoulder and laid back. 

 

 

 

"Here's the new prince" the maid entered the room a while later, with a smile and handed Jensen the cleaned up baby. She congratulated them and left the room. 

 

 

 

 

Jeffrey came to the palace and saw the doctor standing outside his room and talking to a nurse.

"Is he okay?" He rushed to him and asked.

"Yes your majesty, he's fine and congratulations, it's a boy" he replied with a smile. 

Jeffrey was speechless, his omega was well and finally _finally_ they made another baby. He closed his eyes and opened his palms to pray to god for making him so lucky. "Thank you doctor" he smiled brightly. 

"Your highness" the maid handed him the cleaned up baby. 

"He's so white just like his mother" Jeffrey kissed those jelly like cheeks. "He's beautiful" 

"Here you go" Jeffrey handed the baby to the maid so that she could take him to Jensen. The poor baby must be hungry. 

The maid entered the bedroom with the cleaned up baby. 

 

 

 

"Congratulations Jeff" Jim stopped him before he could enter the room after the maid. 

"Thanks Jim, can't believe after so long we finally made another baby" Jeffrey was so happy. 

"Yes finally, and this time it was Jensen who asked you" Jim patted his back.

Jim was Jeffrey's best friend and trusted advisor so he could get away with being informal with the sultan. 

"Yeah! I never thought Jensen would ever truly reciprocate my feelings but he did" Jeffrey smiled, "Jensen has been so warm and loving for the past few years" 

"Yeah! That's nice" Jim replied and the door opened. The maid walked out of the room and bowed to the king before leaving. 

"Good thing you kept that a secret, right?" Jim raised an eyebrow. 

"I guess yes, I kept it a secret for so long so I am not gonna tell him anything in future either" the king replied. "I think it'll ruin everything between me and Jensen if he finds out" Jeffrey's face fell at the thought of Jensen despising him for what he did all those years ago and what effects it had on Jensen's life. The poor omega was oblivious to everything.

"I will never let him find out" his breathing increased as he almost had a panic attack. 

"Hey, no one knows about it besides you and I. He'll never find out" Jim reassured him. "Now go in there and enjoy spending time with him" Jim placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, calming him down.

"Yeah! Lets not talk about that anymore okay?" He told Jim. "I can't risk anyone eavesdropping." 

"Got it brother, don't worry" he reassured and left. 

Jeffrey took a deep breath to ease up his anxiety about the past and entered the room. 

_Nothing will ruin it, no one will ever come between him and his omega. Jensen will never find out._


	8. Chapter 8

"He's so beautiful" Jared saw the love and affection and so much excitement in his mommy's eyes as he praised his new born baby, replacing him. 

"See Jay, his eyes are so pretty just like your daddy" Jensen smiled brightly and Jared forced his lips to form a pressed smile. 

He gritted his teeth as he watched his mommy bring the baby wrapped in light blue towel, and kiss his jelly like cheeks. "He's so soft" and seriously Jensen's voice was piercing the alpha's ears and he was trying his best not to loose his control.

"You must be hungry" Jensen smiled and started unbuttoning his gown.

"What?" Jared spoke up unconsciously as he saw his mother _undressing_ in front of him. 

Jensen didn't even notice the drool that leaked out of the corner of Jared's lips as he pulled out one boob. 

The alpha gasped as Jensen held the baby close and put the nipple in his mouth. 

"There you go" Jensen gently held the baby's head in position so that the nipple stays in his mouth, as he started suckling for the first time. 

Jared watched the sight of those dark nipples being sucked on by his brother with wide eyes. 

_Fuck he wants to suck those nipples, he wants to know what his mommy's milk tastes like. He needs to know. He needs..._

"Hey Jared, you should go out and play while mommy feeds your brother" the annoying voice of Jeffrey broke Jared's gaze as he entered the room.

Jensen looked at Jeffrey and smiled. He did nothing to tell Jeffrey that Jared needs to stay, Jared needs to suck on his nipples, Jared needs to feed. But instead that little bitch just smiled and said, "He's so cute alpha, see" Jensen giggled as the baby's tongue tickled his nipple. 

"It's fine, I can stay. I'll help mommy if she needs anything" Jared spat out and clenched his jaw.

"Go out and play Jared, I got this" Jeffrey said in a low voice that made shivers flow up Jared's spine. _It felt like his dad was challenging him._

No matter how powerful Jared pretended to be, the gaze of his dad's eyes and the sharp arrows of his dad's voice always scared the shit out of him. 

He got off of the bed and Jeffrey replaced him. Jared walked towards the door and before going out, he turned back to see that his mommy has shifted closer to Jeffrey and the son of a bitch was gently rubbing the pad of his fingers around Jensen's mouth covered areola. 

Jared swallowed his pain and walked out of the room. 

 

 

_Jared couldn't have done anything. He was not strong enough to challenge the strong alpha sultan. Neither did he want to. Jared's father wasn't the one who pissed him off the most, it was his mommy. Why does Jensen love Jeffrey so much, when Jared loves him the most. Jared is his soul mate. He is a part of Jensen. He was a part of his omega even before he was born. Jensen and Jared, Jared and Jensen are parts of each other. They are two halves of a whole._

_Why wouldn't he understand that..._

 

 

"Here, eat this whore" a man placed a plate of day old food in front of a thin, old woman in a dungeon. 

She grabbed the plate and started stuffing her mouth. Even though the food tasted gross, but it was all she was gonna get for the next two days. 

Her life was hell, but she couldn't imagine ending it. She wished to see her son, her beloved Jensen one last time before dying. So she had to keep living. 

"Such a filthy dump you are. I was hoping that at least this time you'll kill yourself, but look at you still alive and kicking. Fucking shit dump" he spat on the food and walked out of the dungeon. 

The old woman cried as she thought about that one mistake that she did decades ago, that cost her everything. 

"Oh Jensen" she held her chest as it ached to see her boy one last time. 

"Please god! Please" she cried herself to sleep. 

 

 

 

"Dad, where did you go?" Stephen asked, pouring a goblet of wine to his father.

"To feed a rat" he took the glass from his son and took a sip. 

"You and your filthy rats, I don't understand why you feed rats. I prefer puppies" The oblivious kid had no idea what was in the locked dungeon for all these years. 

"I have a thing for dirty, little rats" he winked, confusing the boy even more.

"Whatever, I am going out with my friends" he turned to leave but the man interrupted. "Did you finish two hundred push-ups?" He asked and Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Dad you know I can't do past one seventy, why do you keep pushing me?" He crossed his arms, holding himself and avoiding eye contact with his father.

"You know why?" The man spat.

"No I don't. You really don't tell me anything" he spat back in return.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU LITTLE BRAT. I AM YOUR FATHER. NOW GO TRAIN IF YOU WANT TO DEFEAT JARED" He almost yelled, getting a few shivers out of Stephen.

"I..." He thought for a moment, but he had no choice. His father would keep pushing him if he doesn't stand up to him. 

"I don't want to defeat Jared" he said so low that even he could barely hear it. 

"What did you just say?" He heard it, but he wanted to give his son another chance to change his statement.

"I... I am... I don't wanna kill Jared" Stephen spoke a bit louder which earned him a punch on his face. 

"You are going to kill Jared, you are going to kill Jeffrey and you are going to rip Jensen's throat out for me and throw it at my feet" he said with so much hated in his voice. 

"Jensen? Who's Jensen?" Stephen has never heard that name before. 

_Has it been so long since he said that name._

"Jensen is Jared's mother" he gritted his teeth.

"What but Jared's mother was your child right? I heard the stories that Jeffrey stole your daughter and the kingdom" he asked frowning his eyebrows.

"THAT FREAK OF NATURE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER. HE'S A MALE OMEGA. A BOY WITH A FUCKIN' CUNT" He screamed at Stephen.

"What?" _Male omegas exist..._

"But still, he's your son your blood, you can't kill him" Now Stephen went too far and he knew it. The man's eyes were burning with rage as he stared daggers at the boy. 

"I'll just go practice ways to kill your children" he fluttered away, not wanting his throat at his father's feet.

 

 

"Ways to kill my children... Huh! Wait till I show Jeffrey what I would do to his children" he spoke to himself after Stephen walked out of the door.


	9. INTERMISSION

Hey guys,  
I posted 4 chapters continuously so I figured it's time for an intermission.  
So how are you guys doing?  
Still interested in this story?

Leave comments and kudos if you are still reading it. :D

Thank you so much.

Love you all.

~Clara~


	10. Chapter 10

"Harder ahh!" The horny omega screamed. It's been eight weeks since they last had sex before Ben was born. Jensen was horny and seriously backed up. He has been giving blowjobs to Jeffrey to keep him satisfied, but the poor omega didn't get any satisfaction since Ben's birth.

Today the doctor said that Jensen's uterus and cervix was completely healed and hence gave him a clean chit to get fucked. Jensen couldn't be happier. 

Jeffrey planned a special romantic evening for the two of them and took Jensen to their vacation castle near the sea. But the omega couldn't care less about the ocean, all he wanted to do was get fucked. The kinky slut ruined all the plans of romantic dinner and long walk on the beach by stripping and spreading his legs. 

"Couldn't wait till dinner huh bitch?" Jeffrey thrust hard against Jensen's hole. 

The doctor and his team were working on a magical syrup that would replace condoms in future, they claimed. The doctor was sure that the medicine would help control pregnancy, therefore Jeffrey doesn't have to wear a condom anymore. The alpha sultan was completely on board with the product. 

Jensen's lack of fuck made his cunt tighter than ever, like it was when he was eleven years old. It pressed and squeezed Jeffrey's cock in all the right places, massaging it delightfully and sending sparks of pleasure through his nerves. 

"Fuck!" He pounded harder, pressing Jensen's cervix with a violent pace. The slut moaned and screamed wantonly at the rough treatment like the whore he is. "Oh yeah! Fuck me! Harder" he pulled Jeffrey even deeper by his hips. 

Jensen's slutty cunt squeezed the cum out of Jeffrey's cock. The alpha emptied his sack deep inside his omega's cunt, pushing it as deep as it would go. 

He pulled out of his fucked loose cunt and watch the cum leak out of the swollen and raw fuckhole. Jeffrey purposely rubbed his finger on the red and abused rim of the omega's cunt just to hear the shameless sounds of pained pleasure. "Fuck!" Jensen whined.

"Feel that slut? You enjoying it?" He rubbed and scratched lightly. 

"Fuck... Yeah! Alpha do it again" shameless cunt moaned, spreading her legs wider. 

"Whore" Jeffrey smirked at Jensen's shamelessness, feeling a weird pride. He sank in three fingers inside Jensen's cunt, gasping at how easily that loose hole opened up for him, and scooped out finger full of cum. "Eat it bitch!" He ordered and brought it up to the omega's face. He snorted as he saw the slut crane his neck to eat the cum out of his own hole like the used whore he is. 

After feeding all the cum until Jensen was dry inside, Jeffrey cuddled closer to his omega and suckled on the delicious breast milk until he fell asleep with his mouth still latched onto Jensen's nipple.

 

 

_Jared hasn't been able to spend time with his mother since the baby was born. His father never left his mommy alone. Jeffrey helped him with taking care of the baby, giving Jensen neck and foot massages whenever he felt tired, sometimes cooking for Jensen and changing the baby's diapers. Jeffrey was an angel in Jensen's eyes and Jared was burning with rage. He would've done all that for his mommy if only that son of a bitch leaves his side. Jeffrey ordered his trusted companion Jim to manage the kingdom in his absence while he takes care of Jensen._

_It's Jeffrey's kingdom, he should take care of it and keep his hands off of Jared's omega. And now the worst part, they decided to get away from the palace for the weekend so that Jeffrey could fuck Jared's omega after two months._

_The alpha punched the crap out of his punching bag thinking about what Jeffrey must be doing to his mother._

_At least the worse was almost over, this was the last weekend of Jeffrey's vacation. They would be back by tonight and tomorrow morning Jeffrey will finally be off to work now that Jensen is fine._

 

Jared will _definitely_ fuck Jensen tomorrow. 

 

"Hey baby! Good morning" Jensen entered Jared's room thinking that he's asleep but the alpha was very much awake and angry. Jensen came home at midnight last night and didn't bother checking up on Jared. The alpha could hear moans coming from the other room which clearly confirmed that he was getting fucked _again._ That insatiable whore. 

"Baby wake up, did you miss me?" Jensen jumped on Jared's bed, hugging him from behind and pressing his entire body _and the milk filled D-cups_ against Jared's back. 

"I'll be late for school" Jared got up, pulling himself away from his mommy. This time his anger was overtaking his lust. 

"Umm okay, but when you get back I'll tell you all about my trip. I bought so many gifts for you and Benny" he spoke excitedly but Jared completely ignored him and walked into the hammam, closing the door behind him and leaving Jensen confused. 

 

Jared's anger stayed with him at school as well specially when he heard some boys talking about pimping omegas. One of the guy was renting his omega girlfriend's slutty holes to earn some extra cash. He said "The slut practically begged me to tie her up at the park and let all the men passing by fuck her holes" and others laughed. "Omegas love being used by cocks. More the merrier" another said, followed by sounds of agreement.

Jared wanted to beat the shit out of those two, but he didn't need anymore drama at home. Jared was so tired of his mom praising his father, he didn't want Jensen to have a reason to criticize him. If he fights, it'll be like his father would be even more respectable in his mommy's eyes.

He just clenched his jaw and walked away. Once again he took it out on the punching bag. 

 

Jared came home to see that his father not only went to work today but was leaving for a negotiation trip for one whole week. _Fuck the things Jared could do to Jensen in this whole week._

Later that evening Jared went to Jensen's room for the first time in two months. "Hey mommy!" He said sitting next to him on the bed. Jensen was feeding Benny so he quickly picked up a sheet to cover the breast that was hanging out of her night gown, much to Jared's annoyance. "Hey baby" he sat up properly. 

Lucky for Jared, Benny didn't like being covered while he's drinking milk. So the two months old little devil kicked the sheet off of his mommy's breasts, exposing those plump D-cups to his big brother. 

"Oh" Jensen panicked and tried to pick it up again but Jared grabbed his wrist. "It's okay mommy, Benny likes it better this way" _he does too_ "and besides, you don't need to hide from me I am your little baby boy remember" Jared tried to look cute and innocent and it totally worked. His puppy dog eyes always managed to melt his mommy and made him believe that his intentions were pure. Jared couldn't help but smirk a bit internally at how simple minded and easy his mommy was when it came to Jared pretending to be his innocent little child.

"Okay dear" Jensen smiled. He doesn't have to worry about Jared, he's still a kid and his baby boy. _A sixteen years old 6'1" grown ass baby boy, but still he's his boy._

Jared watched sprawled closer to his mommy as Jensen gently rubbed his boob to get out more milk, as Benny continued suckling. "Ah" a slight moan escaped Jensen's mouth when the baby sucked a bit too hard and made Jensen's boob hurt. "Mommy you're okay?" Jared sat up and leaned closer to see his mommy. "Yes baby, it just hurts a bit" he laid his head back against the headboard. "Why?" Jared asked, using his palm to wipe the sweat off of Jensen's forehead. Jensen smiled in appreciation, "It's... I am weaker than most omega's and when a baby feeds on an omega it takes a toll at the body" he said and quickly realized what Jared might think, "but it's not your baby brother's fault, the kid needs his food right?" He gently stroked his boob in the direction of the nipple to get more milk out. 

"But why can't he just drink goat's milk like me?" _Or why can't I drink your milk like him._

"Ohhh yeah right" Jensen laughed, "You drink it now, but you fed on me until you were six. You were naughtier than this guy" He picked Benny up in adoration and kissed his cheek. The baby whined at being denied of milk. Jensen pulled out the other boob, the one closer to Jared and laid Benny back on his lap. He angled Benny in his arm and put his nipple in the baby's mouth. The little alpha started suckling again and Jared tried to adjust to hide his hard on. 

"Why do you sacrifice your health for him?" Jared asked making Jensen frown in confusion. "He's my baby, like you are. I'll do anything to make sure that you two are healthy" he said like Jared is an idiot to not know that. 

Jared didn't say anything and just continued watching. Jensen took his lustful gaze for worry and continued, "I'll be fine baby. I'll stop feeding him once he turns a year old. Then my breasts will go down and I'll be healthy like I was before" Jensen smiled sending sparks of fear of loosing those gorgeous D-cups through Jared's veins.

"I'll miss them, is it necessary that they go down?" He asked without thinking. _Stupid knot head alpha!_

"Aww you are gonna miss the soft hugs!" Omega was even more stupid. He took Jared's lust for childish need of softness. "They won't go down completely, I am too old to be flat chested again. When I had you, I was a pre teen so my body got back into shape. But now I am in my late twenties, my body will never go back to the way it was. I'll still have B cups" Jensen said, giving Jared a ray of hope. 

"Ah" he moaned in pain as Benny tried to suck harder again. Jensen started squeezing his breasts to get out more milk. "Omega kids don't drink this much milk but alphas are needy. You, your brother and your daddy are..." _Oops._ Jensen blushed. "I am sure your daddy troubled his mommy as much as you trouble me" _nice save._ Not really, Jared clenched his jaw. Of course that son of a bitch feeds on _his_ omega. "Mommy let me taste it" his anger gave him the courage to say it out loud. 

"What?" Maybe he misheard it. 

"I wanna drink your breast milk" he said straightaway. 

"What? Are you crazy? It tastes yucky" Jensen said squirming his nose. "That's for me to decide. Just let me taste it. I am your baby boy too then why this partiality?" Jared pouted. 

Jensen wasn't partial, he loved both his boys equally. But he couldn't let Jared suck on his breasts, does the boy not understand how inappropriate it is. Jared is too innocent, maybe he doesn't understand it. Probably it's not a big deal as long as Jeffrey doesn't find out. Maybe one little taste wouldn't hurt anyone. "Okay" he finally said. 

Jared grabbed Benny from his lap and laid him down on the crib next to the bed. Then before Jensen could realize anything, Jared's mouth was on his breast suckling and licking his nipple. 

"Ah hold on, Jay wait" he slightly pushed him away since Jared wouldn't move. "You okay mommy?" Jared asked innocently from the bottom of his eyelashes while his lips where still touching the nipple. A string of spit was connecting Jensen's nipple to Jared's mouth. "Cover my entire areola and then suck lightly to get more milk out" _Fuck mommy, you're killing me with this dirty talk. Just let me fuck you already._ "Okay mommy" Jared opened his mouth wide and took in the entire dark areola. He started suckling, while his tongue danced around over the nipple. Honey sweet milk filled his mouth as he drank in his mommy's delicious breast juice. "Ah" an unconscious moan escaped Jensen's mouth, encouraging Jared even more. 

Jared continued suckling and drinking milk, too caught up in his own pleasure to notice what he was doing to Jensen. The omega started leaking like a faucet, wetting his panties. _No. No no this never happened. He has never been wet before for anyone other than his alpha. Well no one has touched him so closely before, other than Jeffrey. But Jared's his son, he shouldn't get wet for his own son. It's sick and wrong._ "Ah stop" he pushed Jared away, harder than he hoped. "Leave some for your brother" Jensen avoided eye contact with Jared and leaned over to pick Benny up from his crib. "Go do your homework Jared" he still avoided eye contact as he lined up Benny with his boob. 

Jared wiped the side of his lip with the back of his hand and kept staring at his mommy. Jensen's discomfort was giving him a weird pleasure. _His mommy didn't think of him as a baby anymore and that's why he's uncomfortable. Did his mommy get aroused because of him.._

"Okay mommy" he looked at his mommy who was looking anywhere but at him. "Good night" he said and walked out of the room. 

He had a lot to jerk off to. 

 

 

 

"I am gonna find him" Jeffrey said to Jim.

"But are you sure he's still alive?" Jim asked, "I thought you made sure he was dead" he added.

"I did but I didn't know that the son of a bitch managed to bribe my assassin and escaped. I just found out that he's still alive and kickin'" Jeffrey clenched his jaw. "This time I'll end him myself" his nose expanded and contracted in anger as he remembered.


	11. Chapter 11

_"We shouldn't be doing this... Ahh" Mary moaned, clenching around Jeffrey's thick cock inside her pussy. "Samuel will kill us if he finds out... Oh god! Ahh"_

_Jeffrey didn't let Mary's fears bother him and kept on thrusting, "That abusive son of a bitch deserves it" he said with another hard thrust._

_Mary delightfully clenched around him, the thought of getting caught by Samuel making her tighter around the thick and hot cock. "Oh yeah!" Jeffrey moaned before his cock shuddered and he emptied his sack inside the omega's cunt. Jeffrey pushed the cum deep inside Mary before pulling out and leaving the room._

_The sultan had no idea where his wife's useless holes have been, when he returned. He would fuck her loose holes, beating the shit out of her because she couldn't give him an alpha son._

_Samuel thought he managed to breed the infertile bitch up when she got pregnant with Jensen. The sultan had no clue that it was Jeffrey's seed that was growing inside the omega._

_Samuel continued to beat and abuse the omega after she gave birth to a freak of nature, a boy omega, while Jeffrey continued to provide her comfort after that bastard was done using her._

_Jeffrey wanted to take his omega and run away together but the omega was reluctant. Mary didn't want Samuel to unleash the entire army to end the commander in chief who fucked his wife._

_Their affair continued until Jensen turned nine years old. Jeffrey doted on his and Mary's love child and he truly wished that someday he could have Jensen as his son. He hated it when Jensen called that abusive bastard daddy, he was his daddy but there was nothing he could do about it. All he wanted was to take his lover and his son and run as far away as he could, but he couldn't so he kept their affair secret._

_His covert affair was going well until one day Samuel walked in on them. Jeffrey was buried balls deep inside the sultan's wife when the sultan entered the room. This lead to one of the most deadliest duels the sultanate has ever seen._

_In the end Jeffrey won but he didn't kill Samuel, not because he had a change of heart about the sultan but because he saw Jensen crying for his father. Jeffrey didn't wanna leave a bad impression on Jensen so he decided to let the sultan go and banish him._

_Jensen was locked in the palace when the former sultan left. Jeffrey wanted to keep his son and Mary but since Jensen was reluctant to choose some random guy over his father, he had to lock him up. Later on when Jeffrey went to his room to make love to his sweetheart without any fear of getting caught, he saw a fully burnt corpse of his lover. Samuel buried his wife alive just to get revenge on Jeffrey._

_Jeffrey lost his mind and ordered his guards to find and burn the son of a bitch down while he went to Jensen's room and raped the little boy. Jensen smelled so much like his mother, he looked exactly like her. Those pretty green eyes and the pink, pouty lips where the means to give Jeffrey his sanity back. Every night he started fucking his son to get the pain of loosing his soul mate out._

_The poor alpha had no idea that his lover is still alive and is being tortured everyday by the former sultan Samuel._

_Samuel managed to bribe and manipulate the guard into letting him escape with the bitch and place a burnt body in Jeffrey's room with a completely ruined face._

_Samuel fucked random whores for years while he continued to rape and torture Mary. He managed to breed a whore who gave birth to his much awaited alpha son. Samuel couldn't be happier, finally he could have his kingdom back by killing Jeffrey and Jensen. His true heir will rule the country like it's supposed to._

_Stephen never bothered about being a sultan. He didn't even want to be a ruler. The young alpha was interested in being a professional musician and marry a beautiful omega, but he didn't have the courage to tell that to his father. He was supposed to be a manipulator and a killer, but what he truly was was a hopeless romantic at heart. Stephen never wanted to kill Jared or anyone but there was nothing he could do to._

_Jensen never knew the real story. All he knew was that the commander in chief banished his parents and took over the kingdom and made him his omega. Jensen hated Jeffrey at first but Jeffrey's care and love thawed Jensen and eventually the boy omega fell in love with him.  
_

 

 

That was then... Now Jensen was completely in love with Jeffrey and was happy with his perfect life. Like right now. 

Jensen was feeding Benny and Jared was stuck to Jensen's side, watching his mommy's breast. 

It's been a couple of weeks since Jared breastfed on Jensen and now the omega was comfortable having Jared around. Even though Jensen still got wet whenever Jared's mouth was latched on him, but still it felt good somehow. Jensen figured that as long as Jeffrey doesn't find out about it, it won't hurt anybody. Jared is his baby boy and it's not wrong if he feeds his baby. Jeffrey would overreact for no reason so it's better if he's oblivious. 

"Mommy, does your breasts hurt?" He asked when Jensen released a slight sigh. Jared nuzzled his well trimmed beard covered cheek on his mother's naked shoulder and gently traced the area around the areola with his fingers on which Benny was latched. Jensen's nightgown top was hanging down his shoulders, providing the alpha a perfect view of his breasts and stomach.

"I am just tired baby and I miss your daddy" Jeffrey has been busy looking for Samuel after he got the information about him being alive, so he hasn't been able to fuck him that often. Jeffrey fucked Jensen once every couple of days and during that Jensen's mind would play games by reminding him of Jared whenever he came. It was screwing with the poor omega's head and he reassured himself by thinking that Jared was his little boy and he loved him, that's all. He pushed the thoughts of Jared's mouth on his nipples and concentrated on the feeling of Jeffrey's cock in his cunt.

Jared felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of Jensen missing Jeffrey. "Dad doesn't love you mom, only I do" he spat out without thinking getting Jensen's attention. 

"He's the sultan, not a clingy teen. He's got work to do" Jensen sat up, pushing Jared away as the alpha's words bruised his ego. Jeffrey loved him and he loved Jeffrey, there was no bigger truth than that. "Go to your room" Jensen scooted a bit away from the alpha. 

Jared didn't mean to say that out loud. He didn't mean to piss off his mommy and now that he has he doesn't get his share of breast sucking today. "I am sorry mommy, I didn't mean it" Jared moved closer to him and apologized. He didn't wanna go to his room, not until he gets his daily dose of drug in the form of honey sweet breast milk. 

"Please mommy, I am sorry" Jared couldn't stand the thought of his mommy being angry at him. He hugged him from the side, refusing to let go. 

It didn't even take a minute before Jensen's anger drained completely and the omega was back to being wet with his son's closeness. He didn't say anything but didn't push Jared away. The alpha took the hint and went back to snuggling to his mommy's side with his fingers back on his breasts. 

Jensen released a few moans as Jared's fingers sent chills through his spine, pretending like it was because Benny was suckling too hard. Jared continued to run his fingers lightly over the breast, dipping his finger in Benny's mouth every once in a while to feel the perky nipple. Jared put his finger inside Benny's mouth pretending to adjust the baby's mouth so that his brother can drink his milk properly, while feeling up that hard pebble under the palm of his finger. His mommy had really hard and perky nipples and the feeling of their touch remained on Jared's fingers all day long. 

His mommy was so innocent and clueless, if only he knew Jared's true intensions. Jared gave himself an internal smirk before covering Jensen's nipple with his mouth after Benny was done. The alpha could never get used to his omega's deliciousness. His mommy tasted better and better everytime. 

Jared swirled his tongue over the little nipple and Jensen couldn't help but throw his head back with a moan. This got the alpha even more horny and his hands traced Jensen's breasts moved down to his stomach. Jared felt up the chubby stomach while he continued suckling on the breast. Then without thinking he dipped his hand inside Jensen's nightgown pant cupping his tiny hard prick. _Jensen's prick is hard._ "Mom you're..." Jared pulled away looking at his mother. Jensen was red with shame. "Jared just... Go to your room" his eyes watered in shame and he buried his face in his palm. 

Jared was never gonna go, now that he knew that Jensen was hard... For him... 

"Mom" he grabbed Jensen's wrists and pulled them away, leaning closer to Jensen and capturing his lips for a kiss. Jared kissed Jensen's lips and the omega didn't push him away. He couldn't push him away. He didn't feel like pushing Jared away. 

"Jay..." Jensen moaned when Jared pulled back. "Mom" Jared repeated, moving down to remove his mommy's pants. Jensen's tiny prick was standing shamelessly in front of his son and Jared couldn't even believe that his mommy wasn't pushing him away. 

Jared covered the little prick with his mouth and before he could start suckling, Jensen came. Just the warmth of his son's mouth around his prick was enough to make Jensen cum. He panted hard while Jared sucked and swallowed every last drop of his mommy's cum. Jared released it with a pop before holding the prick aside and concentrating on his mommy's cunt. 

"Mommy" he repeated before shoving his tongue inside the leaking cunt. Jensen was wet and loose since Jeffrey fucked him this morning before leaving for work. Jared didn't care because no matter how loose Jensen gets he'll never be loose enough for his huge son. Jared tongue fucked in and out of Jensen, preparing him until he's sloppy wet with slick and spit. Then he pulled out his cock from the confines of his pants and lined it up with the hole. 

"Jay" Jensen's eyes were wet with tears, what was he doing, he was letting his son fuck him. This was the most sinful thing he could think of. He touched his son's wrist hoping _not really_ that he'd stop, but Jared was too far gone to stop. He pushed in, ignoring his mother's tears. 

The alpha fucked his mother while Jensen squirmed under him in pained pleasure and guilt. It felt so good. Jared's cock stretched Jensen perfectly, more than Jeffrey's. The almost seventeen years old alpha was already bigger than his father. He fucked in and out of the sloppy cunt before pressing inside deep and emptying his sack. Jared came deep inside Jensen as the omega clenched and milked his cock dry. He filled his mommy up with warm and sticky cum before passing out on top of her. They slept tangled up in each other, too exhausted after the immoral ecstatic pleasure.


	12. INTERMISSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, intermission again. :P

Hey people,  
Just wanted to let you know that I am going on a vacation so I won't be able to update this fic for a while.  
I hope you are still reading it.  
Leave kudos and comments if you guys are enjoying it.  
They honestly encourage me to write.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

P.S You don't get to complain about intermissions if you haven't been leaving kudos or comments. You wanna stop reading, just stop reading.  
I don't need your attitude.

For the others who have been patiently waiting, I am really sorry for the delay.  
I'll update as soon as I return. Maybe sooner if I get time during my vacation. 

Love you all,  
Clara


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey honey, miss me?" Jeffrey woke Jensen up from his deep slumber. 

The alpha sultan just returned from one of his trips of finding Samuel. He asked his soldiers to continue looking while he takes a short one night long break with his wife. 

"Alpha" Jensen slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I missed you" he leaned forward to capture his alpha's lips for a kiss. 

"Oh baby, I am dying to fuck you" Jeffrey released his lips and started leaving open mouthed kisses on his omega's chin and his neck. "Mmm You're so hot" he went down towards Jensen's chest. 

Jeffrey used his teeth to unbutton Jensen's nightgown to expose the pale, saggy braless breasts hanging on the omega's chest. 

Jensen moaned but there was something weird about it. Earlier when Jeffrey fucked Jensen, he would be leaking as a faucet during foreplay. Just the idea of getting fucked by his alpha was enough to make him squirt. But today it feels different. Jensen bit his lips and tried his best to keep his eyes open. He didn't want beautiful puppy dog eyes and dimples to flash in his mind if he closes his eyes. Jensen was Jeffrey's omega, only Jeffrey's. What happened couple of nights ago was a mother's mistake that's all. Jensen's deep abiding love for his son made him loose control. It doesn't make any sense, it meant nothing. 

Jensen went limp and let his alpha use him, hoping that getting a good fuck from his alpha might help him get that _not so_ little devil out of his head. 

"I missed your holes so much" Jeffrey said, lining his cock with Jensen's hole. "There isn't a moment that goes by when I am not thinking about you" he pushed in. Jeffrey's mind has been fucked for the past few days. After years of fucking his son, he was almost over Mary. But now, the moment he found out that his Mary's killer is still alive, all the memories of his lover came rushing back. 

Jeffrey couldn't help but remember his omega's tight pussy as he fucked his son. Jensen still looked so much like Mary. Same green eyes, same pouty lips and the same wet cunt. 

Jeffrey fucked in and out of the tight cunt, feeling the delightful pressure of the wet warm walls around his aching cock. "Such a tight hole" he moaned, increasing his pace to a vicious level. 

Jensen just looked at the ceiling and took it like a good little bitch. A single teardrop rolled down the corner of his eye but he didn't understand why. Why does this feel so wrong. Why does a part of him wants it to be his son and not his alpha. Jensen started moaning Jeffrey's name, hoping that it'll make him get rid of Jared's thoughts. 

Jeffrey fucked harder and bit his lips to avoid screaming Mary's name. He came inside his son's tight cunt, and pushed his cum as deep as it would go before pulling out. 

Jensen turned away from Jeffrey and buried his face in the pillow. Jeffrey held him from behind and they cuddled until they fell asleep. Both hiding their true emotions from the other, keeping the other oblivious. 

 

 

 

"Father! Father I need some extra money for my wrestling camp. Father" Stephen entered his father's room and looked around. Samuel was nowhere to be seen, probably he left for some work or something. 

He was about to leave when suddenly he heard something. The alpha followed the slight voice coming from behind the bookshelf. "Umm hello?" He asked. Why were noises coming from the bookshelf. The alpha scratched the back of his neck in confusion and leaned forward. He pressed his ear against the books and tried to hear. 

There were low mumbling coming from the other side of the door but Stephen couldn't make out the words. Then suddenly he heard footsteps. 

The alpha quickly jumped and hid under the bed. He peeked from under the bed as the bookshelf opened in the middle and his father walked out. "Stephen?" Samuel called and looked around. Stephen kept his mouth shut as Samuel looked around for a while and then left the room. 

Stephen waited under the bed for a couple of minutes, making sure that his father's gone. He came out from under the bed and walked towards the bookshelf. It was one of the oldest piece of furniture in their house and Stephen was anything but a bookaholic so it was the first time he went anywhere near that antique bookshelf. 

He touched around the middle part of the bookshelf and it opened. Stephen figured out that moving an ancient looking book opened the shelf. 

It was dark and a very congested passage through which Stephen started walking. There wasn't even a single lantern to show his way. It was gloomy and endless. Stephen walked down, tripping on a couple of stairs but maintained his balance somehow. 

"Is anyone there?" He asked, when he heard slight sobs coming from the end of the tunnel. There was a dim lamp flickering at the end and the alpha followed it. 

"Who... Who are you?" A shivering female voice asked. Stephen quickly moved closer to her. "Who are you?" He asked, rushing closer to her. 

The lady didn't respond, she just moved away from the strange alpha. 

"Hey, hey I am here to help you. Who are you?" Stephen asked reassuringly, holding her in his arms. 

"I am Mary, please take me to my boy" the omega started sobbing in his chest. 

"Who's your boy? And how long have you been here?" He cupped her face and asked. 

Mary tried to control her crying and replied, "Take me to Jeffrey, he knows where my boy is" she wiped her face on his chest. 

"Jeffrey? King Jeffrey?" Stephen was getting utterly confused now. Why does she wants to see his father's enemy and why does his father have her locked up here. 

"Please... Please take me to Jeffrey... Please I beg you" she sobbed. 

Stephen felt like running to his father and asking him about everything. But the young alpha knew his father too well. That man would kill Stephen before telling him anything. 

"Tell me everything and I'll take you to Jeffrey" he promised. "You've gotta understand... I can't tell you. Please take me to Jeffrey" 

"I don't care lady. You wanna get out of here? Tell me everything" Stephen was not kidding. He wanted to know whatever his father was planning. 

Mary sighed, "I... I was Samuel's wife when he was the king. I couldn't have kids so Samuel used to beat me everyday. Jeffrey was his commander in chief who was also my good friend. He provided me comfort every night after that evil Samuel was done beating me. But then Jeffrey got me pregnant with Jensen" 

"Jensen?" Isn't that the name of Jared's mother, Stephen thought. 

"You know Jensen?" Mary looked at him hopefully. 

_Wait... Jensen... Jensen is Jeffrey and Mary's son... Holy fuck!_

"I have to go" Stephen stood up and ran upstairs to his father's bedroom. It was too much for the young alpha to process. King Jeffrey married his own son and then got him pregnant with Jared. How much twisted can this get. 

"No wait. Please come back" Mary screamed and cried for Stephen to come and save him, but the boy didn't return. 

Stephen closed the bookshelf and rushed out of his father's bedroom. He had so much to process. 

 

 

 

 

"Hey mommy" Jared entered his mommy's room after two nights.

_He didn't get another chance to be with his mommy since his daddy was home and wanted to spend all his time with his omega. But Jared was fully hopeful that as soon as his daddy's gone, he would fuck his omega all night. Jared was extremely happy about the fact that he doesn't have to hide his feelings anymore._

Jensen sat up with a shock. He was done feeding Benny earlier than it was time. He didn't wanna be naked when his son entered. 

"Jared I was just about to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow ok" he avoided eye contact and pulled the blankets over his fully buttoned nightgown. 

Jared got confused. Why was his mommy trying to send him away. It was only a couple of nights ago that they had sex for the first time _as far as Jensen knows_ and today he's kicking him out of the room. "But mom I came because" Jared started speaking but was interrupted. "JUST GO JARED, AND DON'T EVER COME BACK IN MY AND YOUR FATHER'S ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION" Jensen yelled louder than he meant to. 

Jared stood there dumbfounded, _My and your father's room_ echoed in his ears. So what, his mommy thinks that he gets to show Jared heaven, make him love him and then kick him out. That stupid omega thinks he's got a choice in that matter. 

"No you don't get to kick me out" Jared stormed into the room, locking it behind him. "You don't get to turn me on and then deny me what's already mine" he unzipped his pants on the way to bed. 

Jensen stared at him in confusion. What was Jared thinking about doing. 

But it became pretty clear soon when Jared pulled out his cock from the confines of his pants and climbed on top of the bed. "I know you want it too" he said, sitting between Jensen's legs. 

"No Jared are you crazy" he tried to push the alpha away, but Jensen was too delicate, too weak in front of the fully grown alpha. "Jay stop" he started sobbing when Jared manhandled him into his preferred position, that is on his back and pushed Jensen's nightgown up. He held those struggling legs apart and lined his cock with mommy's hole. Then without any preparation, he pushed in. 

Jensen deserved to feel the pain, the stretch of his alpha's cock. He needs to feel it to remember who he belongs to. His holes don't belong to him anymore, his holes are Jared's. And the sooner Jensen accepts it the better.

"No please. It's wrong. You are my son" Jensen sobbed, swallowing the moans of pleasure that came due to the drag of the thick cock of his son against his tight cunt. 

"It's not wrong mom, you and I are meant to be together. I love you mommy" he fucked harder, trying to knock some sense into his bitch. "YOU ARE MINE" he pounded viciously with each word, hitting his mommy's prostate every single time. 

Jensen tried his best to shove the sinful pleasure away but the omega couldn't control anymore. He squirted all over Jared's cock and stomach. The clench of Jensen's orgasm squeezed the cum out of Jared's cock and the alpha came deep inside his mother. 

He fucked his cum deeper inside his mommy's womb, washing over all the remains of his daddy's cum that the older alpha has made sure to fill him up with. "You're mine mommy, don't ever forget that" he hugged his limp mommy and nuzzled closer to him. 

"I love you mommy" he repeated, kissing the side of his neck. 

"I love you too" Jensen said as another teardrop rolled down the side of his eyes. The alpha smiled and they fell asleep together.


	14. FINALE 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Just a few more chapters left.  
> Enjoy reading. :D
> 
> Love you all. <3 
> 
> ~Clara~

Stephen watched Jared from afar thinking about all the things he knows. _Does Jared know?_

He watched Jared lift up his rival and throw him in the ground with so much strength and style. Stephen knew for sure that there was no way he could ever beat Jared. 

His father was stupid to believe that he could ever end Jared and take over the sultanate. 

Stephen knows very well that his father is crazy enough and would do anything to achieve what he wants, even if it costs him his own son's life. He understood very well that his father doesn't care about his well being and wouldn't bat an eyelid if Stephen ends up dead. 

The poor alpha was standing at a crossroad of feelings, trying hard to fight his desire to help Jared and let him know everything. The last thing he wanted to do was fight Jared. The alpha was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that his name was being called as the next contender to fight Jared. 

"Hey dude, you brain dead or what?" 

Stephen came back to earth and saw Jared standing in front of him. "Your name was announced but you didn't come, by the way why were you staring at me?" Jared watched him intently as the alpha tried to regain his mental composure back. 

"We need to talk" he made up his mind. 

 

Jared skipped the wrestling match and followed Stephen towards a pond. 

"I wanna tell you something" Stephen picked a grass in his hand and unconsciously meddled with it while sitting with Jared on a rock next to the pond. 

"What?" Jared was getting confused and curious. He never really had a proper conversation with this guy, it was really weird to sit with him here. 

"Umm..." Stephen thought about whether it was a bright decision to tell Jared everything. Samuel would never stop and he would be the one to get caught up in his father's war. Samuel never really cared about him, so it's best to end everything right now and do the right thing. At least the lady will be reunited with her son and lover. But Samuel will never let him live if he finds out. So Stephen decided that he would run away after telling everything to Jared. He will go to some other country and start a new life, he was never really interested in ruling the sultanate anyway.

"Dude you okay?" Jared shook his shoulder, trying to bring him back again. 

"I uh... I need you to believe me when I tell you something" Stephen looked down at the half torn piece of grass then up at Jared. 

"I will try but dude I barely know you. Why are you acting so weird?" Jared said now getting even more curious. 

"Jared I... I don't know how to say this but there's a secret about your mother" this caught Jared's complete attention. _What about his mother, his omega. Does this guy know about them. Does he know about Jared and Jensen, Jensen and Jared and how their souls and bodies are bonded together._

"What about my mom?" Jared swallowed his anticipation. 

"I... Uh... Do you know about the previous sultan Samuel?" Stephen asked.

Jared's furrowed his eyebrows, "Umm yeah he was my grandfather" this is not the conversation he was expecting but he was relieved _not really_ that it's not about him and Jensen. 

"No Jared... Samuel was not your grandfather" Stephen struggled to get the words out of his mouth. 

"What are you talking about dude?" Jared was really not understanding what he's trying to say. 

"Uh never mind" he tried to get up and walk away but Jared was caught up too deep. He grabbed his wrist. "Dude seriously, what?" He almost yelled, getting shivers out of the other alpha. 

"SAMUEL IS NOT JENSEN'S FATHER, JEFFREY IS" he yelled. 

 

Silence took over in the bank of the pond as Jared stood there dumbfounded. "What are you" he spoke after what felt like an eternity. 

Stephen just looked down at his feet, _Was it a mistake. He shouldn't have said it. What now._

"SPEAK" Jared grabbed the collar of his wrestling clothes and asked. 

"I..." Stephen looked at the young prince and struggled to speak again. "I am Samuel's son" 

Jared's eyes opened wide. He released his collar and stepped back. "What?" 

Stephen took a deep breath and decided that he was already in it too deep, there was no point in holding anything back. 

"Jared, Jensen's mother Mary cheated on Samuel and got pregnant with the commander in chief Jeffrey's child. Samuel found out about it and this lead to a duel between Samuel and Jeffrey. Your father was victorious and he banished Samuel from the sultanate. But Samuel didn't give up, he abducted Mary and kept her alive all these years. I found Mary a couple of days back in my dad's basement. She has been raped and tortured for so many years by my father. The only thing keeping her alive is the desire of seeing her son and lover one more time" Stephen finished speaking and watched Jared's expressions intently. 

"My mom's dad fucks him everyday" was all Jared said. He looked down and thought how disgusting this sounded to him. He hated the idea of his omega getting fucked by some guy because he was the one who shared blood with Jensen, but knowing that Jensen gets fucked regularly by his father was worse. Now he knows that Jeffrey shares blood with Jensen too.

"Yes. But..." Stephen said, getting Jared's attention. "Jeffrey is looking for Samuel. Somehow he found out about him. My dad called me last night in his room and asked me to be prepared, war is coming. Although I don't think Jeffrey knows anything about Mary's condition. And my dad doesn't know that I know"

Jared frowned his eyebrows. Jeffrey doesn't know about his lover caught his attention. The first thing that crossed his evil mind was what would Jeffrey do if he finds out about Mary. 

"Where is Mary?" Was all he asked. 

"She's locked up in my dad's basement in the palace, it's east from your palace. Around two days journey" Stephen said. 

Jared rushed to leave but Stephen grabbed his wrist, "Please don't tell anyone that you found out about it from me" 

"I won't. I promise" Jared replied and ran away. He needed to return to his palace and let his father know that he found his lover. This way maybe Jeffrey would run back to his lover, breaking Jensen's heart. Then Jared will console Jensen and fuck him until all the wounds of his omega's heart are healed. 

 

 

Jared reached the palace and rushed to see his father. Jeffrey was in the court discussing with his trusted companions about how to find Samuel. 

"Dad we need to talk" Jared stormed into the courtroom. 

"Jared, can't you see I'm busy. Go away" Jeffrey yelled at Jared and continued his discussion.

"I know where Samuel is" Jared spoke up, getting everybody's attention. 

"Dad we need to talk, alone" Jared clenched his jaw. 

Jeffrey looked at Jared and then at others. They got the hint and cleared the room.

"How do you know about Samuel?" Jeffrey walked closer to Jared as soon as everyone left. 

"Doesn't matter, I know where he is and Mary" 

Mary

 _My Mary_

It felt like time stopped for Jeffrey when Jared spoke Mary's name. "What?"

"Samuel has Mary in captivity" Jared started speaking but Jeffrey cut him off.

"MARY'S DEAD!" He screamed, tears filling his eyes. "I saw her body" 

Jared never saw such pain in his father's eyes as he saw now. "Dad Mary's alive, Samuel has her captive in his palace which is around two days journey to the east"

 

"She's... Alive?" Jeffrey asked. His chest ached remembering all the pain he suffered when he lost her. He was scared to believe that she's alive, what if it was a lie. He wouldn't survive it. 

"She's alive dad and she's waiting for you to rescue her" Jared pursed a smile and placed a hand on his father's shoulder, pretending to care. All he wanted was to get his father out of the way and have his omega all for himself. 

Jeffrey looked at his son hopefully, was this really true, was he gonna get his lover back. "GUARDS" he yelled and not a moment later everyone entered the court. "My brave son found out where that son of a bitch is" Jeffrey said proudly. "Lets go" he ordered. He looked at Jared one more time and smiled at him. He wiped his tears and joined his guards and soldiers. Jared faked the smile, waiting for his dad to leave so that he could rush to his mommy and tell him all about the alpha's deeds that his mommy thinks so highly about. His omega will be heartbroken but he'll be there to heal the broken heart. His love and cum will act as a glue to piece together the broken shards of Jensen's heart. 

Jared couldn't be happier when Jeffrey left, he rushed to his mommy's bedroom. His cock already twitching at the idea of fucking his mom without any interruptions. 

He opened the door, after wiping his smug smile so that he could pretend to be sad that his father was in love with someone other than his mother. 

Jared entered the room and looked around, he saw his mommy sleeping on the bed. He walked closer to the bed, to his omega.

Jared's eyes opened wide and all the air in his lungs got sucked out. He felt like chocking when he saw the sight in front of him. Jensen was lying on the bed with his wrist slit. The bed was soaked in blood as Jensen lied dead on it. 

"MOM"


	15. FINALE 2

"Are you okay prince? You screamed. OH MY GOD! Call the doctor" the guard who was standing outside Jensen's room entered and screamed. He rushed to Jared and tried to pull him away from the bloody body. 

Jared was not crying, not saying anything. He was just holding his mom's body with a blank expression. The guard pulled him away and the prince didn't even struggle. 

"My prince, are you okay?" The guard asked while the doctor and a few other guards and maids entered the room and rushed to the queen. The alpha didn't reply and before the guard could ask anything else, Jared fainted. "Oh god! Prince?" He held the prince as he fell down. Two more guards joined the first one to gently lay the huge alpha on the carpet. 

The doctor tried to stop Jensen's bleeding while the guards slowly lifted the 6'4" alpha and carried him to his room. They laid him on the bed so that the doctor can attend him after the queen.

Doctor tried his best and managed to stop the bleeding by applying medicinal paste and wrapping up the wrist then he moved to Jared's room.

Jared was suffering from high fever due to post traumatic shock so the doctor gave him a potion and asked a maid to apply wet cloth on his forehead and neck. "As soon as the fever will be down he'd wake up" he said.

"Mom" Jared woke up eight hours later. "Yes baby" he was greeted by the most beautiful smiling face of his mommy. Jensen looked pale and tired but alive which was enough to make Jared jump up and pull his omega in for a hug. 

"Oh mom" Jared held Jensen's tinier frame tight and buried his nose in his neck. Jensen smelled of medicinal paste and sunshine and love and _sex._ He enjoyed his mom's closeness until he remembered that his mom tried to kill himself because they fucked. The alpha pushed away with anger and frustration in his heart and face. He couldn't keep his feeling inside anymore and spat out, "You tried to kill yourself because I fucked you?" He pushed Jensen away and turned his face in the other direction. He couldn't stand looking at his omega anymore.

"What? No, Jared it was not about you" he looked down at his bandaged wrists. 

Jared looked at him from the corner of his eyes, something was bothering his omega. "Then what was it about?" He asked. 

"Nothing that you should worry about" Jensen pursed a smile but Jared could clearly see the pain in his eyes. 

"Mom please, you can tell me anything" Jared turned towards his omega and cupped his face. "Tell me baby" he said to his omega. 

"I... It's nothing really, I was just being stupid" Jensen laughed as a teardrop rolled down his cheek. He quickly lifted his hand to wipe it off but then again another drop rolled down. "Oh dear" Jensen's eyes started crying while his lips were still trying to pull a smile for his boy. 

"Mom" Jared's eyes couldn't hold back tears as he saw his mom's. "Please" 

"He said Mary" Jensen said under his breath, so low that even Jared couldn't hear. 

"What?" Jared asked. _Did he just hear his mom say Mary._

"He said Mary just before he came inside me" Jensen looked up at Jared with shameful and heartbroken eyes which broke Jared's heart but not enough to ruin his acting abilities.

"What? Mary. I just heard daddy talking about finding some Mary and that Mary is alive. He just left with our soldiers to find some Mary" it's okay if this Jensen's heart, Jensen shouldn't have let Jeffrey touch him when he knew that he belongs to Jared. Now Jensen will know his place that he's is nobody's but Jared's. Jared will always be with his omega and heal his broken heart with loads of love filled cum. 

Jensen started sobbing hearing this, he pressed his head against Jared's chest and the alpha held him close. "Who's Mary, mommy?" Jared asked innocently. 

"She's... She was my mom. Jeffrey used to scream her name while fucking me when I was young, but then he stopped and fell in love with me. But last night, after so many years he screamed her name again" Jensen sobbed harder, wetting Jared's shirt with tears. 

"Oh my god! I am so sorry mom, if I knew I would've stopped him. I would never have let that son of a bitch hurt you" Jared gently rubbed his mom's back, while trying to hide the smug smile from his voice so that his mom can't hear it. 

"No. Don't talk about your father like that, it was all my fault" Jensen sobbed and Jared rolled his eyes. 

"No mom, it's not your fault. He doesn't deserve you mommy" he gently pulled away and cupped his mommy's face. He slowly brought his lips closer to mom's and captured them for a passionate and loving, wet kiss. Jensen opened his mouth submissively and let Jared take control. Jared pushed his tongue inside his omega's mouth and tasted every inch of Jensen's delicious mouth. 

"Mmm" the alpha moaned at his mommy's subservience as he tongue fucked his omega's mouth and he took it like a good little bitch.

Jared pulled away after what seemed like an eternity, "Let me love you mom, I'll never leave you" he said and slowly moved down to Jensen's neck. He kissed dark pink hickeys on Jensen's extremely pale neck and while his fingers found their way to the front button of Jensen's night gown. He unbuttoned it, as he pulled away from the neck to feast on those delicious saggy boobs just hanging there and waiting for the alpha to suck it full of dark hickeys and ruin the pale skin. 

Jared did exactly that. He laid Jensen on his bed and pulled out those boobs. He wrapped his lips around the dark areola and felt the nipple while his hands found the rim of Jensen's nightgown and pulled it up to expose Jensen's panty covered pussy. 

Jared held the panty on the side and sank in his middle finger. Jensen was so loose due to constant use from Jeffrey. Jared hated the idea that Jeffrey use to fuck him so much but he was glad that it's over now and Jensen's holes belong to him. Jensen's holes can never be loose enough for who he truly belongs to, his alpha, his Jared. 

Jared pulled out his rock hard cock from his pants and pushed it in the sinful cunt. He started slowly, feeling the gentle scratch of Jensen's panty against his cock which was stretched to the side. Then he slowly picked up pace and thrusted hard into the soft and warm, wet fuckhole that was completely his now. 

"You're mine now Jensen, never let anyone touch you" he called his omega with his name, showing him his place and who he truly belongs to. 

Jensen didn't reply, just spread his legs wider to take Jared deeper. 

"Reply me bitch, say it" he thrusted Jensen's prostate with each word. 

"I am yours baby" Jensen moaned, wrapping his hands around Jared's hips to pull him closer. 

"Call me alpha. Say I am your alpha" Jared smelled Jensen's neck while rolling his hips to reach as deep as he could. 

"I am yours alpha and you are mine" Jensen said and it was enough to push Jared on the edge. He came deep inside Jensen and filled his womb with loads of cum. Jared pushed in a few more times against Jensen's cervix to make that the cum entered his womb. Jensen came the moment his son's cum entered his little fuckhole.

"Oh Jensen" Jared fell on top of his omega. This was the most intense orgasm he's ever had. Knowing that his mommy has accepted him as his alpha was enough to make him cum.

"I'll never leave you mommy" Jared held his omega and slept like a baby. Jensen felt so relieved that at least there was one person who truly loved him. He hugged his son closer to his chest and fell asleep. 

 

 

 

"My king, the queen is hurt. He tried to kill himself" one of the soldiers warned him when the information reached them a couple of days later. 

Jeffrey and the soldiers were almost ready to attack Samuel's castle. He already sent a few soldiers to survey and infiltrate the castle and find out where they are hiding Mary.

"What?" Jeffrey felt his heart shatter. It was all his fault. Jensen loved him so much and he broke his heart by thinking about Mary. 

"I need to go back" Jeffrey dropped his sword and climbed on his horse. He needs to apologize to his wife and fix everything. He decided to ride back to his kingdom.


	16. FINALE 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has finally reached it's end.  
> Hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Love you all. 
> 
> ~Clara~

"Your highness we found him" one of the guard came running out as soon as Jeffrey climbed on his horse to go back home. 

"What?" He looked down from his horse. 

"My king, when we entered his room after slaying the guards, we heard noises. That son of a bitch was beating a woman. Her screams lead us to the basement. But sir he's very strong, he managed to kill three of our soldiers alone" he said panting, but before he could finish Jeffrey was already halfway into the castle. No one touches his Mary. The alpha king couldn't wait to get the evil dicks blood on his hands. 

He slayed every soldier that came in his way, reaching Samuel's bedroom. 

Samuel was sitting on a throne with Mary bloody and unconscious on the floor. Jeffrey's heart sank ass soon as he saw that sight. This evil son of a bitch has been torturing his lover for years and he didn't do anything. He couldn't do anything. It's all his fault. 

"So my most trusted and capable commander in chief, how have you been?" He flashed a devilish grin to Jeffrey while placing his feet on Mary's head, using her as a foot rest. 

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Jeffrey screamed and pulled out his sword. 

"Alright then" Samuel smirked and stood up, pulling out his sword. 

"You couldn't kill me last time, you can't kill me now" he stormed towards Jeffrey, believing that he's much more capable than the former commander in chief. 

He couldn't be more wrong. Jeffrey and Samuel's sword fight went on, both trying to stab the other until Mary regained consciousness. "Jeff? Is... Is that you?" She tried to sit up to see the man clearly. 

"Mary" Jeffrey got distracted and Samuel used this opportunity to hit Jeffrey's sword. The sword fell down, leaving the alpha unarmed. "See her for the last time you treacherous bastard..." Before he could finish, the sword ripped through heart and the evil king fell on the ground. Mary held Jeffrey's sword in her hands as she looked up to her alpha after slaying her abusive husband. 

"Oh Mary" Jeffrey rushed to the love of his life and hugged her close. "Oh my Mary" he sobbed against her neck. 

Mary hugged him back, "I knew you'd come alpha" she said as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"What took you so long?" She asked with a soft smile after pulling back. 

"I..." Jeffrey paused. He couldn't say what he's been doing all these years. 

_He couldn't dare say what he's been doing to their son. How he started fucking their delicate little boy right after he thought she died. How he bred their boy and now they have two kids together._

"I... I have been looking for you all these years. I... I spent my entire life gathering an army so that I could find him and save you" he lied looking straight into his lover's eyes. 

"Oh Jeff, you should've moved on. And where's Jensen, I am dying to see my boy. He must be all grown up now" she asked, love and hope covering all her features. 

Jeffrey didn't know what to say. He couldn't take Mary back to the palace. All his secrets will be out and he will loose Mary forever. "Mary, Jensen died soon after you got kidnapped. He was sick" he tried to look convincing. 

Mary burst into tears, "I have been living just to see my boy one more time" 

Jeffrey pulled her in for a hug. "I know baby, but now you have me. We'll go to some new place and be together forever" he replied. "Come on darling" 

Jeffrey took Mary out of the palace and ordered his soldiers discretely to return back to the palace. He couldn't let them know that he's running away, they wouldn't let him go. So he said that he's going on a trip with her and will return soon. Jeffrey knew that Jared was old and capable enough to take care of the kingdom, so it wouldn't hurt if he quits everything and spends his life with his Mary, away from all this shit.

He took Mary on a cab and left. 

 

 

 

Three months passed with no news about the king. People assumed that he ran away with the former queen, leaving Jensen alone. So they decided to coronate the prince as their new alpha king.

The poor omega was even more heartbroken but Jared was there to fuck and fix his heart. 

Jared married his omega as soon as he got coroneted. 

A few months later Jensen got pregnant again with his son's child. 

Jared couldn't be happier, finally he had what he always wanted. His omega carrying his child. Jensen was truly and completely his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments :D  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
